Hatred Transformed
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Rukia is drawn to a voice she hears and finds herself intrigued by him. Little did she know he was Grimmjow, famous MMA fighter and when he laid eyes on her, he didn't think much of her. In fact after what the previous woman in his life did, he didn't think much of any woman. Both had just ended bad relationships, but when things get good, the forgotten attempt to be remembered.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a GrimmjowxRukia fic. It is AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

* * *

During the cool embrace of the night, a man sat on a bench in the park, one long leg pulled up and his elbow resting on his knee. He placed his chin on his forearm, his sky blue orbs staring at the lake's sparkling, moonlit glow. He felt the cool autumn breeze blow softly over him, rustling his aqua colored hair. The wind cooled his heated body, but it wasn't doing much for the anger he felt.

Grimmjow turned his eyes up to the sky. He frowned at the way he was acting. Sure he liked Michiko since they were kids, but that didn't mean he should be sulking here like a love struck teenager. He was a man now. Twenty-two years old meant that he needed to put that childish feeling away. Besides, it was way out of his usual cocky and arrogant attitude.

"Keh," he scoffed. "Her fault, stupid bitch."

Despite trying to hide it, he really was pissed. He and Michiko had been friends since they were in elementary. He remembered their first encounter like it happened yesterday.

_"Class, we have a new student," Mr. Arema, teacher of a fourth grade class, said smiling. "This is Michiko Takahashi."_

_A small girl hid behind the teacher's legs. Her burgundy hair could be seen filtering from the side of his tan khaki pants. Mr. Arema looked down at her softly. "Don't be shy Michiko. Say hello to everyone."_

_"Hello," she said quietly._

_Grimmjow thought she was weird looking. He didn't know why, but he did. That did nothing but make the nine year old curious about the new student. Later on at recess, Grimmjow decided to get a closer look at her. She was sitting in the sand box by herself when Grimmjow walked over to her._

_"Ya know," he started as he locked his hands behind his head and looked down at her. "You're kinda funny looking."_

_"Why?" she asked softly, doe eyes gazing up at him._

_"Cause your eyes are that weird blue," he answered. "They shouldn't be that dark."_

_He looked closer. "They even got some green in them."_

_"But your eyes are blue," she responded timidly. "Your hair is too so doesn't that make you weird looking?"_

_"No way," he said as he sat down next to her. "I'm Grimmjow."_

_She smiled at him in return._

They were inseparable from that moment on. As they got older, Michiko grew out of her shy nature and became bolder once junior high hit. Grimmjow was twelve when he started to notice "she's a girl" in a different way. She was the same age and was starting to develop breasts; he also noticed she was losing her lanky figure for a more curvy one.

During high school, Michiko had a crush on a boy in her class. Grimmjow wanted nothing more than for him to get ran over by a truck. Anytime he saw them walking in the hallways, him with that seductive smile and her giggling like a child, it burned him up. There just was something off about that dickhead. He remembered walking home from school after staying for wrestling practice and hearing voices in an alleyway a few blocks from the school. As he moved closer he heard, "Please stop, I don't want to do this". He knew immediately what was going on.

As Grimmjow ran into the alleyway, he saw that boy pressing Michiko into the ground. He had her legs pinned underneath him and was attempting to unbutton her grey blouse. Her blue jean skirt was hiked up to her hips, exposing pink panties. When Grimmjow saw the tears streaming down her face, his vision went red.

Grimmjow beat him until his face was unrecognizable. Michiko managed to pull him off, dragged him off quickly, and began running. She didn't stop until they reached the spot by the lake where they always hung out. She sat on the bench and stared at the ground, fingers entwined in her lap and her burgundy hair falling over her face.

_"I told you not to go anywhere alone with him!" Grimmjow yelled at her. "What would have happened if I hadn't been there? I swear sometimes you're so fucking stupid!"_

_He stopped shouting when he heard the hitched sounds of her crying. Suddenly, she jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and wept into his shoulder. He was taken aback at her actions. Sure she hugged him plenty of times before, but this was different. The feeling behind this was different. It was like she was running to him for protection._

_He exhaled and wrapped his arms around her, locking them firmly around her waist. That was exactly what he was: he was her protector. He would keep her safe from everything that tried to harm her. It was at that very moment he realized how much she meant to him. He placed a hand on the back of her head and laid it against his chest. She was much shorter than him so her head stopped at the base of his neck, but he liked it. Her size made it all the more obvious that she needed his strength to remain safe._

_"Do something like that again and I'll beat you to a pulp," he murmured as he held her tighter._

_"I know," she answered, closing her eyes and leaning her weight into his muscled form. "Thank you, Grimmjow."_

Grimmjow felt an uncomfortable twinge in his chest as he reminisced on their childhood together. It was true, he protected her from all he could until one day, she turned him away from it. Michiko found a man who she cared for more than him despite how she tried to deny it at first.

"Satoshi," Grimmjow whispered, clasping his fists in anger. "You bastard."

It was because of him that Michiko was growing further away from him. Even though he told her he never cared for anyone like he did her, it wasn't enough. She just looked at the floor, tears streaming down her face and said," I'm sorry."

Grimmjow broke down the door on his way out and just walked. When he stopped, he was at that same spot from those many years ago when he vowed to protect her. Fury welled up inside him. She betrayed him and his trust and he refused to have anything else to do with her. If she wanted to drop him because her little boyfriend said so, then so be it.

"I can't wait to hate you," he said softly.

He felt like singing a little. That was something that Michiko loved about him. She would sometimes lean against his shoulder and ask him to sing to her. His voice plus his hard exterior and good looks was what drew the women to him. It didn't matter though because it wasn't enough to get the one girl he wanted. He continued to sing quietly, feeling emotions that irked him so he shoved them away forcefully. He looked out over the dark lake again, not really seeing it.

Someone stood a few feet away. She stopped when she heard a male singing with a voice that matched his handsome looks. She could hear the hurt and anger in his voice as he sang. Her heart went out to him even though she didn't know him.

Grimmjow sat on top of the bench, his feet where one would sit. His arms were crossed over his knees, still oblivious to his spectator. He hated these feelings. They were for the weak, but he allowed himself to be swept up by Michiko. He could see those blue-green eyes in his mind right that moment.

There was a part of the song that spoke of wanting to break through all the emotions and Grimmjow definitely agreed. He wasn't going to lie; he could put up a good facade, but it would still bug him for a while. What he wanted most was for Michiko to feel the same pain. He hoped with no remorse that Satoshi would do something to break her heart. If he did, then maybe she would see what she lost and he would honestly say "That's what you get".

"You have an amazing voice."

Grimmjow turned to see a woman standing behind him. He studied her form, eyes moving over her raven hair that gently caressed her shoulders in the cool breeze. Her white knee length dress filtered around her, hugging her slim figure close. That wasn't what had him fixated though.

_Those eyes,_ he thought as he turned fully to look at her.

Not even a moment later, Grimmjow faced his back towards the woman and stood up. "Thanks," he said gruffly.

He went to leave, but he felt the woman grasp his arm. His sharp blue eyes gazed at her. "What do you want."

She blinked at his rudeness, but quickly brushed it off. "What's your name?"

"Why the hell does it matter," he snapped. "It's not like I'll see you again."

She smiled wearily at him. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki. I would like to hear you sing again sometime."

Grimmjow snorted, raising an eyebrow at her and giving her a cocky expression. "You're lucky that you heard that much."

He yanked his arm from her and went to continue on his way. Rukia took hold of his arm once more. "Please at least tell me your name."

He looked at her irritably. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Happy?"

"Yes," she responded kindly, using her free hand to hook her some strands of ebony hair behind her ear. "I am very glad to have met you."

"Look lady," he said forcing his irritation down. "I'm really not in the mood to flirt so let go of me and I'll be on my way."

She frowned and did just that, watching Grimmjow walk away without looking back. Rukia didn't get angry at him for being so unsocial. She expected it since she could tell he was already going through a difficult time.

Lightning forked beautifully through the rolling clouds and rain filtered softly from the sky. Rukia continued on her way, the man's beautiful voice echoing through her mind. As the rain fell, she walked slowly along the water's edge. Why was she so worried about that man anyway? She had her own problems to deal with. Rukia's boyfriend, well she should say ex-boyfriend, Ichigo broke things off with her the day before. He felt like they were drifting apart and he was starting to feel differently about her.

"Oh I know why you feel differently," Rukia said to herself bitterly, wrapping her arms around her form.

Ichigo became friends with a girl named Orihime. The moment he introduced the two, she knew, but she tried hard to keep their relationship going. After all, they had been together for six years now. Ever since they were fourteen years of age. They were both now twenty and Rukia found it impossible for such a bond to be broken unless someone else was involved. It tore her heart to pieces to know that Ichigo chose Orihime over her. After all they had been through, he decided to leave her. Tears began to form in her eyes just thinking about it. She wiped them away angrily before they could fall.

Rukia stopped and looked up at the sky. Even it seemed gloomy that night. The rain began to pour and quickly drenched her, but she stayed, staring into the darkness of the sky.

**The idea of him singing came from the fact that Grimmjow's Japanese voice actor sings lol. So how will they meet up again hmm? Sorry that the first chapter is kind of short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my two Guests (wish you guys used a nick name so I could thank you properly =D) and buchielle for reviewing!**

* * *

Grimmjow stood next to the ring waiting for his MMA match to start, pumped about getting to kick some ass. He was fighting Nnoitra Jigura tonight. The man was extremely tall and lanky, but that was no reason to take him lightly. He was known for his extremely hard punches, especially his right hook. Grimmjow was was called the Panther because of how it looked like he stalked his opponent as the big cat would its prey. He moved almost gracefully, circling his opponent with his famous fanged smile.

"Grimmjow."

He pulled himself out of his trance and looked at his manager Harribel. Her green eyes flashed dangerously while she looked at him blankly. "What the hell is going on? You should be focused on this match."

"I am focused woman!" he snapped, bouncing on the balls of his feet and rolling his shoulders.

She smacked him across the back of his head. "No you aren't because you didn't hear anything I said."

He knew she was right. He had been spacing out, but it wasn't about his upcoming fight. His mind still wandered off to Michiko. It had only been three days since his rejected confession had happened. His heart was still sore, but he needed to put that bullshit away so he could concentrate on this battle. Nnoitra was deemed stronger than him, 5th in his their weight class, so he needed to prove everyone wrong.

"Okay, I'm good Harribel," he said as he shook his head of wandering thoughts. "Let's get on with it."

He got ready to enter the ring and heard girls cheering his name behind him while the guys yelled their approval. He turned and walked over to his fans, fully relishing the attention he received. The ladies screamed and it sent his already bloated ego through the roof. There was a woman with orange hair and crystal blue eyes standing in front. His gaze immediately dropped to her chest which was almost completely exposed. He licked his lips at her and grasped her chin, giving her his seductive low-lidded gaze.

"Why don't you come backstage after the match?" he said in her ear, running his fingers through her long ginger locks. "I'd love to see you there."

"Of course Grimmjow," she said breathlessly as she smile at the fighter. "Can I bring my friend too? She went to get something to eat so she isn't here."

"Sure, why not," was his response. "What's your name?"

"Rangiku," she said. "You are so attractive Grimmjow."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, I know."

Grimmjow entered the steel cage feeling slightly better knowing that little fox was going to let him fuck her. Maybe that was just what he needed in order to get Michiko off of his mind. I had been a while since he had a woman anyway. He may be drop dead gorgeous, but he wasn't the type to sleep around with everyone...all the time.

The teal-haired ma;e moved into the ring and the crowd cheered as the two faced each other. Grimmjow looked up at the man who had a crazy smile on his face. "Damn you're skinny as hell and those have to be the biggest fucking teeth I've ever seen."

"Shut the fuck up," he responded while maintaining his smile and brushing his long black hair that was in a pony tail over his shoulder. "Don't let the way I look fool you. I'm going to drag your ass."

'Tch," Grimmjow scoffed. "Yeah right lanky."

"Alright guys, that's enough," the referee said as he backed away, holding out his fist to signal for them to start.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra locked eyes, tapped fists, and began circling around each other. Nnoitra immediately brought his knee up to Grimmjow's side. He blocked, but his blue eyes went wide at the power behind the move. Nnoitra continued smiling as he threw his famous right hook. Grimmjow blocked and swiftly retaliated.

Grasping Nnoitra around the stomach, he pushed him against the cage. Nnoitra's hands went to his hips and he used his leg to block Grimmjow's knee from connecting with his stomach. Nnoitra slung him away and they stalked each other once more.

Grimmjow had his blood thirsty smile on his face. This was his escape from reality. The feeling of pounding all his anger into someone always made him feel better. Depending on how angry he was, his opponent might have a lot of injuries to deal with later. Broken nose, torn ligaments, black eyes and other various injuries. He could care less about the physical pain he caused to others when it came to his matches.

Nnoitra reverse round house kicked at him and it took a lot for Grimmjow to avoid it since his legs were so long. Nnoitra then rushed him, throwing punch after punch in his direction. Grimmjow once again locked his arms around the taller man's waist and attempted to take him down. The smaller male picked Nnoitra off the ground, but Nnoitra managed to regain his footing as Grimmjow pushed him back forcefully into the steel fence. They locked each other in a fighter's embrace.

"Is that all you got you little bitch?" Nnoitra sneered, tightening his hold around the blue haired man's head.

"You'll find out won't you, you anorexic fuck," Grimmjow answered as he managed to knock Nnoitra off balance.

They landed on the mat and Grimmjow was immediately over him. He punched him twice in the face. On the third swing, Nnoitra grasped the back of Grimmjow's head and held it to his chest to make it so he couldn't see where he was punching at. Nnoitra blocked Grimmjow's wild swings and cracked him in the jaw a few times. They continued their battle until the referee stepped in.

They separated again and stood up. Grimmjow found himself looking over Nnoitra's shoulder to see if Michiko was in her usual position in the front row. She always came to his matches ever since he became an MMA fighter. He saw that she wasn't and he felt a little upset about it, but he should have guessed she wouldn't be coming anymore. Her boyfriend, or pimp as he liked to call him since she did everything he said, probably forbid her from coming. Satoshi never liked him and that was just fine because he didn't give two fucks about that bastard anyway. His only concern had been her, but it wasn't anymore so he bet that Satoshi was beyond happy.

"Don't fuckin' space out when you're fighting me!" Nnoitra yelled, advancing on him with lightning speed.

Grimmjow turned his attention back to him right as Nnoitra was right in front of him and slammed him into the mat. He was hit multiple times in the face as he tried to block Nnoitra's fists. His wrapped his legs around his back and grasped his head to stop his movement. Nnoitra yanked himself to his feet and then slammed Grimmjow down on his back.

_Damn it, he's won this match._

The fight raged on for a little longer, but in the end Nnoitra did in fact win. His fans screamed his name when the ref held up his fist as the winner. Grimmjow turned to walk away as the cameras flashed all around him.

"Hey blueberry."

Grimmjow turned to face him. "What do you want you fuckin' stick?"

"I know you weren't fightin' at your full strength," he said. "Next time we fight, I'll fuck you up when you aren't preoccupied with other things."

"Sure whatever," Grimmjow said smirking as he exited the ring.

He walked past where that girl with the banging body had been standing. She wasn't there anymore so he guessed she was already back stage. He couldn't wait for her to make him "feel better". He was going to slam into her until her throat was hoarse from screaming his name.

Harribel was on him in a heartbeat. "What the hell was that?" she asked calmly.

His eyes moved over her. His manager's strangely cut blonde hair always was awkward to him. It had a few long strands and then other parts were really short. He wondered if a kid took a pair of scissors to it when she was sleeping or something.

"What are you talking about?" Grimmjow asked irritably.

"You didn't have your head in the match," she said pointedly as she walked beside him. "What's going on Grimmjow? Nothing has ever gotten you this distracted before."

"Nothin'," he replied without looking at her. "Where's the girl?"

"You mean that red head with the ridiculously large tits?"

Grimmjow laughed. "Like you have any room to talk Harribel."

She smiled tightly. "That may be true, but I don't expose them like that."

"Not right now anyway," Grimmjow responded looking at her slightly open black dress shirt. "I've seen yours more than any other woman."

She punched him in the arm. "Shut up." They entered the back and she turned to him, looking at him seriously. "What ever it is Grimmjow, don't let it get to you like this."

After that, she walked off. Grimmjow exhaled knowing she was right. He was going to put the whole situation behind him. If Michiko wanted to cut him out of her life after everything they had gone through, so be it. It was his fault for growing so attached to her in the first place. Let her go on her merry way and she would soon see just whom she pushed to the side so easily.

"Grimmjow!"

He felt arms locked around his stomach and could feel breasts pressing into his back. A smirk crossed his face as he turned to look at her. She pouted as she pulled him closer, laying her head on his broad shoulder.

"I'm so sad that you lost."

_Alright, time to turn up the charm,_ he thought, already imagining the positions he was going to put her in.

"You can make it all better though right Rangiku?" he asked as he placed her arms over his shoulders. He ran his finger tips down her arms and to her sides. "A beautiful woman like you always knows what to say to make me smile."

Rangiku pulled his head down to her level, a seductive smile crossing her lips. "I can definitely help you forget your loss."

Grimmjow's hands moved to the sides of her ass and the tips of his fingers brushed across the roundness of her jeans. "How so?"

"I'm sure you know," she whispered as she brought her mouth to his.

They kissed passionately and her fingers moved over his defined chest. He was still slightly sweaty from his fight, but she didn't care. It was kind of a turn on to have him like this. She liked a dirty boy to a certain extent. It just looked so manly. His hands moved around to grip her bottom. His tongue roamed in her mouth as he pulled her closer to him, pressing his lower half into her.

"Umm Rangiku?"

They broke apart and looked in the direction that the voice had come from. A short, dark haired woman was standing there. Grimmjow's eyes widened. He had seen this woman before. She was the one he met the day that he and Michiko had their confrontation. Her eyes locked with his and he could tell she remembered him as well.

Rangiku looked from Grimmjow to her friend. "Do you know him Rukia?"

She crossed her arms and stared defiantly at him. He hadn't been too friendly when they first met so she wasn't exactly in the mood to see him even if she wasn't really mad at him for it. "You could say that. I met him a few days ago."

This was crazy. He was sure he would never see this woman again and yet here she was standing in front of him a few days later. What in the world could that mean? No, it had to be coincidence and that was it. He wasn't going to ponder on something so small. He had a woman he had to fuck.

"Oh that's nice Rukia," Rangiku said as she grasped his hand. "I'll see you later okay? Going to go have a little fun."

Rukia shook her head at her blunt honesty. She was beginning to wonder if she had a whore for a friend. She constantly went after the men she lusted for, never really looking for a true relationship. Rukia knew it was because she didn't want anyone to get close to her after what the love of her life Toshiro had done. It was basically along the same lines as what happened between her and Ichigo. Guys could be such assholes.

"Sure," Rukia responded. "Do what...erm...who you want."

As she turned away from them, she felt a strange sensation in her stomach. For some reason she wasn't happy that Rangiku was getting the royal blue-eyed Adonis to herself, but it wasn't her place to say anything of even feel that way.

* * *

**Alright there's the second chapter! This is not to bash Rangiku, I actually like her lol. I watched mma fights to make sure when I write them it's believable.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Irah for reviewing!**

* * *

Rukia tapped her fingers on her knee in annoyance as she was forced to listen to Rangiku gush about how great Grimmjow was in bed. She was mentally and emotionally exhausted. Her head was aching from all the stress and hearing Rangiku's excited voice was doing nothing but irritating her.

"He's so big!" she gushed, brushing tangerine locks off her shoulder which a huge smile on her face. "It was hard to fit all of that in my mouth."

Rukia's head snapped towards her friend, her violet eyes flashed angrily at her. She shook her head and made a face of disgust while crossing her legs and looking in another direction. Rangiku's smile faded as she picked up on Rukia's hostility.

"What's the matter?" she asked seriously.

Rukia grit her teeth together. She knew if she didn't leave now, she was going to end up saying something hurtful, but truthful to one of the people who meant the most to her. She stood up and put on her coat. "Nothing, I'm going out for a little while."

"Where are you going?" Rangiku questioned as she stood up and moved around the table they were sitting at.

"Out," Rukia said irritably, getting even more annoyed when the zipper on her jacket caught halfway up.

Rangiku hmphed and crossed her arms. "You know, since you and Ichigo broke up you've been a real bitch. When are you going to get over the fact that there isn't a relationship between you two anymore?"

Rukia stopped at the front door, her hand resting on the door knob. Tears began to slide softly down her cheeks for the hundredth time. Here she was trying to keep from saying something mean to Rangiku, but she didn't have the same courtesy to do the same thing. The orange-haired woman could be clueless sometimes and Rukia usually overlooked it because over all she meant well...this time was a different story. She had so much anger building up and that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Rukia whirled around and walked briskly over to Rangiku. "How dare you speak to me like that after you just had sex with a man you knew for thirty minutes! Don't you ever try to tell me how I should act when you act like the neighborhood slut, fucking anything that looks at you! Are you aware of how embarrassing that is? Who knows, you might have an STD or be pregnant by now!"

Rangiku's mouth dropped open in astonishment as Rukia stormed out of her house and slammed the door. Rukia leaned against it from the outside, breaths coming in heavy gasps. She really didn't mean to say those hurtful things, but Rangiku has gone too far. She was already emotionally off balance so saying things like that just threw her further over the edge. She was going to have to apologize. Not only did she feel it was necessary, but if she didn't, she might not have a place to stay. She and her ex boyfriend lived together, but when he broke up with her, she left with all her belongings still in their apartment.

She got in her car and drove off. She didn't know how she ended up there, but she was at Ichigo's place. She laid her head against the steering wheel and shakily exhaled. She hadn't spoken to him since he broke up with her. Maybe they could talk things through and really get to the root of the problem behind why he started to feel differently. The main question on her mind was when did these feelings arise and why didn't he say anything about them before?

Rukia got out of her car, her heart pounding as she moved towards the complex. His car was in the parking lot so she knew he was home. She climbed to the second floor and knocked on the fourth door. Shuffling was heard as the door started to unlock. Rukia mentally went over what she was going to say. When the door opened, Rukia's eyes widened in shock and her loose preparation for their conversation vanished.

"What are you doing here?"

Orihime stood at the door and looked at the ground as she tucked her orange hair nervously behind her ear, large grey orbs not daring to look her in the face. "I umm... I'm just..."

"Orihime, who's at the door?" Rukia heard from inside.

Rukia's heart fell as Ichigo came to the door shirtless. He looked at her before stepping out into the hallway. He turned to Orihime. "I need to talk to her alone okay?"

"Okay Ichigo," she said softly. She looked over at Rukia. "I'm sorry Rukia."

She closed the door silently and Ichigo turned to look at her. He leaned against the door, propping his foot up. His light brown eyes gazed at her intently and she could remember the first time she ever laid eyes on them.

_She was fourteen in the ninth grade. He had just transferred to her school and all the girls were going crazy over him. She remembered them whispering and giggling in class about how handsome he was. Rukia was not interested in something as trivial as a boy. She had her school work to worry about. After all, it wasn't a boy that was going to get her into a good school._

_She had been running through the halls because a detour to her locker was going to make her late to her fourth period English 1 Honors class. She ran smack into someone and as she said her apologies while picking up her books, she saw the figure bend down to assist her._

_"Oh, it's alright. You don't have to..."_

_Her voice caught in her throat as Ichigo smiled at her. Their fingers touched as they both tried to grasp the same book. She pulled her hand back and they each chuckled nervously. Once they stood, Rukia told him that she had to get to class. She knew if she kept standing in his presence, she might melt through the floor._

_"Hey, let me walk you to class," he said kindly. "Just to make sure you don't fall again."_

_She giggled loudly out of nervousness. He chuckled again at her actions and walked her to class._

They started dating a month after that day and had been together ever since. Standing here looking at him was making her heart well with sadness and the love she bore for him.

"Rukia," he started as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, but..."

"What is _she_ doing here?" she interrupted, dark eyes blazing with anger. "Why is that woman in our apartment?"

Ichigo exhaled. "Rukia I..."

"She lives here now?" Rukia asked incredulously. "I'm gone for a few days and I come back to find out someone else has taken my place so quickly?"

Ichigo remained silent and didn't look at her. Rukia moved in front of him and grabbed his chin roughly. "Look at me dammit! Who is she to you?"

Ichigo gazed down at her for a moment before saying, "She's my girlfriend."

Rukia stumbled back. "Wh-what? After all we've been through you want to leave me? We've been together six years Ichigo, ever since right before my fifteenth birthday. How can you throw all of that away so easily?"

"Rukia I'm sorry," he said quietly, "but I can't help the way I feel."

She looked off to the side for a moment, trying to keep her breath from hitching. "So that's it then."  
"I'm sorry," he said again. "I hope we can still be fr-"

"Don't you dare say it," Rukia said menacingly. She brushed past him and inside the apartment.  
"Rukia don't!" he called out as he grasped her arm.

Orihime stood next to the couch in the living room. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she gazed at Rukia, watching the tears fall down the shorter woman's face.

"You took him away from me!" Rukia cried. "He was everything to me and you stole it! How could you pretend to be my friend and do this? I knew you were no good you lying bitch!"

"Rukia stop it," Ichigo said sternly as he turned her to face him, gripping her elbows. "It's not her fault."

"It is her fault!" Rukia screamed as she ripped free of his grasp. She smacked him hard across the face, turned on her heels, and proceeded to gather her things.

Ichigo stood in the door way as she slammed her things around. She put her clothes in a large suit case and got all her belongings including her laptop, which was the only computer in the house.

"Wait, you're taking that?"

Rukia packed it into its case and placed it on top of her suit case. "I paid for it so yes I'm taking it."  
She got an empty box from underneath the bed and began packing the rest of her things into it. She hauled both her suit case and her laptop and moved over to Ichigo. She dropped them in his arms and went back to grasp her box of things.

"The least you can do is help me carry my stuff," she said bitterly as she brushed past him. "I don't know what you're going to tell the land lord. You already know she can't stay here until she has had a credit check."

She glared at Orihime as she walked by. "I expect the land lord to be giving me the security deposit you will be paying him. All $1900 of it."

"Wh-what?" Orihime asked timidly, grey eyes widening in confusion.

"What? Did you think I was just going to continue paying while you shack up with him?" Rukia snapped. "You're as stupid as you look."

"Rukia please stop," Ichigo pleaded.

"So you're even defending her now," she muttered as she exited the apartment and headed down the stairs. "I can't explain how bad you've hurt me Ichigo Kurosaki."

He lowered his head as he followed her brisk pace to her car. The sky was darkening, threatening more rain on the humid autumn day. Rukia sniffed as she unlocked the trunk and allowed him to put her stuff inside. She turned her back to him, but could feel that he hadn't left.

"I'll call Yamamoto about the lease," he said.

"Whatever," she said brokenly as she got in the driver's side of her car. "It doesn't matter anymore. You don't matter."

She wished that she really meant that. She was tearing on the inside at the loneliness she felt in her heart. She wiped her eyes as she cranked up her car and pulled out of the apartment complex without looking back. She still could not believe that he threw everything they had together away. She was starting to question just how he actually felt about her. She cared so much about him, but she was beginning to feel that the latter part of their relationship was one-sided.

Rukia cried as she drove, thunder clapping loudly and lightning flashing around her. Rain began to pelt her car windows. She went back to that lake she had visited a few days ago. She got out of her car, not caring that she was being soaked to the bone. She moved over to the water's edge and continued to weep brokenly. She never felt so alone in her life. The man she loved since she was a girl had been taken from her. Aside from Rangiku and her brother Byakuya, she had no one else. Her parents died two years ago in a car accident and they were both an only child so she didn't have aunts, uncles, or cousins.  
Her grand parents had all passed away except for her grandfather on her mom's side. Her mother never knew her father so he didn't count anyway. The point was that she loved Ichigo with all of her being and he filled that void she lacked from not having much family. She gave him her heart on a silver platter and he plunged a knife into it.

Rukia fell to her knees and continued to sob. She didn't know what else to do. It was obvious that he wanted Orihime. She hoped desperately that things wouldn't work out between them and he would realize what he let go of.

Grimmjow watched from underneath a tree as the woman cried. He was amazed that he kept running into her like this. It was weird, but right now that wasn't what he was paying attention to. The woman looked completely broken and he knew it only could have been done by her lover. He was all too aware of that feeling.

Michiko flashed in his mind and he pushed that image away violently. He was done fretting over someone who didn't want him.

"Ah what the hell," he said as he walked out into the rain and next to the wailing girl.

Rukia felt a hand on her back and looked up. It was that guy she met a few days back. The one who Rangiku had her one night stand with. Grimmjow. She stared up at him, her tears mixing with the warm rain.

"Come on," he said as he helped her up. "Let's get you out of the rain. At least that way if you catch a cold I won't feel bad about it."

Rukia continued to breathe with small hitches in her throat. They headed towards a pavilion that was near the park by the lake.

Why is he helping me? Rukia wondered as she watched his blue hair plaster to his forehead.  
Honestly, he wasn't the person she wanted to see right now. She didn't want to see anyone, but her misery craved a little company.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long guys. I had to do some more military stuff so here it is! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Irah, ivolgelchen, and KonnichiwaKarah for reviewing! Yes this story already has all the chapters. Parts have been changed, written with minor changes etc. Original was taken down and re-posted.**

* * *

Once they were underneath the pavilion, Rukia moved over to the farthest table away from Grimmjow, her chest still heaving from sniffles she still had. She thought he would take the hint and leave, but instead he came and sat on top of the table, deep blue eyes looking at her curiously.

Rukia glared up at him, face red and puffy from her tears. "Don't you ever sit on things the way they're supposed to be sat on?" she asked irritably, referring to the day she saw him sitting on the top of the bench instead of the seat.

"Do you?" he asked smirking.

Rukia huffed. "What kind of question is that?" She thought for a moment and her eyes widened. "You pervert!"

"Ah ah ah," he responded as he continued to grin. "I didn't mean it like that so since you're the one who is thinking those thoughts, doesn't that make you the pervert?"

Rukia moved to get up. "I don't need this crap from you right now."

He grasped her arm and she looked at him angrily. That smirk on his face was really adding to her fury.  
"Why don't you at least wait until the rain stops."

That much made sense so she reluctantly sat back down. The wind began to blow and she shivered unconsciously. Thunder clapped loudly and lightning forked the sky. They both looked up at its rage.  
"Doesn't look like we're going to get out of here any time soon," Grimmjow commented. He propped one knee up on the table and glanced over at her. "So what were you doing out here anyway?"

"Nothing," she said quietly.

"Yeah that's why you were bawling your eyes out in the middle of a thunderstorm right?" he responded sarcastically.

Rukia sucked in her cheeks. "Shut up Grimmjow."

He chuckled in response to her outburst. "So what's your name anyway? I remember Rangiku saying it, but I don't remember."

"Gee thanks," she said dryly. She lowered her head sadly and said barely over a whisper,"It seems I am easy to forget."

Grimmjow heard the pain in her voice and was irritated by it. "Hey. Quit that sappy bullshit. You think you're the only one who has been rejected? Saying things like that aren't going to make you feel better about yourself."

"What do you know?" Rukia snapped, turning her eyes fiercely toward him. "Did the love of your life leave you for someone else? The one who you've been with since your tenth grade year in high school? Did they pretty much cut you out of their life completely?"

Grimmjow jumped on the table and crouched in front of her, anger flashing dangerously across his face. "No, the one I've known and cared about since elementary school abandoned me for someone else!"

Rukia fell quiet. Grimmjow ran a hand through his still damp hair. "She told me she couldn't see me anymore and when I told her how I felt about her, she just said 'I'm sorry' so don't try and make your situation sound more pitiful than it needs to be."

Rukia blushed slightly. Here she was basically trying to make him feel sorry for her when he was going through something similar to her situation, if not worse. People could just be so cold. Here it was Ichigo just up and replaced her with that carrot top, big tit bitch Orihime without a moment's notice.

She sighed; that wasn't the whole truth. The signs were there, she just tried to ignore them. Like him saying he was going to hang out with his friends almost everyday or getting phone calls late at night and making up some bogus story each time. One time he even came home smelling of perfume. Rukia did not let that one slide as confronted him about it. He simply stated he got a hug from one of his friends at school that happened to be a girl. Rukia wasn't buying it. Now that she looked back on the situation, it all made sense. It was Orihime he was spending time with while Rukia waited patiently at home. It was _her_ that was calling him in the middle of the night and he would get out of bed to talk to her. And it was _her_ perfume that she smelled on him.

Rukia balled her fists angrily. She swore to herself that if she ever saw that girl again, she was going to deck her in the face as hard as she could. It wouldn't fix anything, in fact, she would probably have a law suit on her hands, but it sure as hell would make her feel better.

Grimmjow studied the look on her face before saying, "You're thinking about kicking her ass?"

Rukia blinked and looked up at him. "Yeah, but it wouldn't solve anything."

"So?" Grimmjow responded. "Beating the shit out of someone is fun."

"Of course you would say that," she responded, finding herself cracking a small smile and feeling some of the pain melt away.

"Heh," he said smirking, sharpened canines shining in the dim lighting. "Listen Rukia. Don't let it get to you. All he did was waste your time so don't let him waste anymore."

Grimmjow had a point. Just because she sat wallowing in self pity didn't mean Ichigo was going to come back. He had already moved on and was probably smiling his ass off with that girl.

"Thanks Grimmjow," Rukia said, her face breaking into a full grin. "I also see you remembered my name."

He winked at her and she blushed softly. The rain stopped and the sun was starting to peak from behind the shifting clouds. Grimmjow hopped off the table and began to walk away. He raised a hand.

"See ya Rukia."

"Wait!" she called as she got up quickly. "Where are you going?"

"Home," he answered without turning around.

"One question though Grimmjow," Rukia said as she caught up to him. "Why were you out here in the first place?"

He looked at her, his smile wiped off his face. "Just reminiscing a little."

"When will I see you again?" Rukia asked.

"Who knows," he answered as he continued to walk away.

Soon he was gone. Rukia turned and left towards her car. She got in and headed back to Rangiku's home. Grimmjow was such a different guy. No one was blunt to her and gave reasoning on why she shouldn't be sad. Most people would just say all the things they knew she wanted to hear in order to feel better. Like "he missed out on a great girl" and "you're beautiful so you'll have no problem finding someone better". Sometimes that wasn't what a person really needed to hear in order to get over their broken heart.

Rukia pulled into the driveway and got out, leaving her shoes at the door since they were soaking wet. She unlocked the door and saw that a lot of the lights were off. Her heart was pounding in her chest from nervousness. She knew that what she said to her friend had been hurtful, but Rukia was more than ready to apologize.

"Rangiku," she called. "Listen, I'm sorry about what I said."

She went into the living room and saw her friend on the couch just staring off into space. She looked over at Rukia. "You look like someone put you in a washing machine. "

Rukia chuckled. "I got caught in the rain."

Rangiku was silent for a moment. "You were right you know."

"No Rangiku," she said moving to stand in front of her friend. "I shouldn't have said those mean things."

"They're only hurtful because they were true," she whispered. "Ever since Toshiro left me six months ago, I'm not sure how many guys I've slept with. I'm not a whore so I need to stop acting like one. Just because he couldn't love me the way I loved him doesn't mean that all guys are like that."

"That's right," Rukia said as she took a seat on the hardwood floor. "Hate to change the subject, but can I stay here for a little while until I get my own place?"

Rangiku gave her a strange look. "Sure, but aren't you and Ichigo sharing a place?"

"He kicked me out," she said bitterly. "That tramp Orihime lives there now."

"I can't believe he did that," Rangiku said softly. "I'm sorry Rukia."

She was quiet for a moment then smiled and stood up. "Don't be. Now that I'm single, I can see what else is out there."

"Me too," Rangiku said smiling, "but this time I won't sleep with them first."

They giggled for a moment before Rangiku stood up and grasped Rukia's hand. "Come on, let's get you into some dry clothes."

* * *

Grimmjow parked his royal blue Corvette into his double garage. He got out, locked it, and entered through the door that led to the kitchen. After opening the fridge and pulling out the ground beef he had taken out to defrost the night before, Grimmjow placed it on the counter and took out a box of noodles from his cabinet. The fighter tossed it precariously next to the ground beef and looked for a pan. Once he found the right one, the fighter put a little water in it, opened the ground beef and put it in the pan then placed it on the stove. The male turned it on and went to grab another pot for the noodles.

"You know that I would cook for you if you asked."

Grimmjow looked over to where the voice came from as he placed a jar of sauce on the counter. "Yeah I know Neliel, but I don't trust you."

The woman with the turquoise hair waltzed up to him. "Then why did you hire me, you idiot?"

Grimmjow growled at her, but smiled. Neliel was his house keeper. She did all the cleaning and the washing. She even helped him change his bandages when he got banged up after a match. His house was large enough for her to have her own room although she only stayed over when he was sick. She had been working for him for two years now. He kept her around because she was the first one of his maids that wouldn't let him sleep with her. He found her classy and knew that she would probably be a good friend and so far she was that.

"You're a bitch," he said playfully.

"Whatever," she responded as she shooed him out of the kitchen. "I'll finish up in here. Go do something productive."

"Like you?" he said slyly as she turned back to the kitchen.

"Yeah right," she answered as she took seasonings out of the cabinet, turquoise hair brushing her round backside temptingly.

Grimmjow chuckled as he went to his training room. He took off his shirt and moved in front of the large mirror that covered one entire wall. He checked out his body for a moment then began to stretch. Next to go were his wet jeans and boxers. He moved stark naked to a cabinet where he kept his gloves, wraps, and sweat pants. He grabbed a pair of grey sweats and put them on.

Moving as gracefully as the panther he was named after, Grimmjow padded over to his punching bag and proceeded to do different types of striking moves on it. After all, he was a black belt. As he practiced, he thought about that sad little raven-haired girl. He wanted to kick the guy's ass who made her feel like that. It should make her feel better and he'll get some more practice on the way. Rukia was beautiful, but she wasn't his kind of girl. She had a nice shape yes, but she was lacking in the tit department. He also liked women who were confident about themselves. At the moment, Rukia didn't seem like she had a sliver of confidence at all. The one thing he did like about her was her spirit when she wasn't sad. She seemed like a pretty cool person and he had to say, he thought it was cute when she snapped at him.

"Tch," he scoffed as he stopped momentarily. "I'm not about to go getting involved with a woman. Too much fucking drama."

Despite that, he wondered when he would see her again. Fate seemed to keep bringing them into each other's presence so he was sure he would see her soon. The next time he hoped it wasn't so emotional. Emotions got on his nerves.

* * *

**I know this was mostly dialogue, but I wanted to get some sort of bond started with them and also introduce someone new. I freaking love Neliel lol. They were cooking spaghetti if you didn't know lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you TaiTaiFishie, ivogelchen, Irah, Cheaply-land, and Writier's-411 for reviewing!**  
**I just started posting a NelielxNnoitra story so check that out if you like that pairing...or have never read it before =). Also would you guys like it if I responded all the time to reviews or no?**

* * *

Rukia opened the door to her new apartment. It had taken a few weeks, but she had gotten everything straightened out with her previous place of living and she could try to move forward. She had put her things inside a few days before and was just starting to unpack them. Rukia had brought a moving truck back to Ichigo's apartment and collected all the furniture she paid for: a couch, dining set, television, and coffee table. Her ex didn't say anything as the movers went inside and took those things away. Rukia had after all paid for them herself. She was the one buying things to make the place more homey while he paid the bills...some of them anyway.

Speaking of bills, it was going to be a lot different paying them herself. She wasn't worried though because after her time in the Navy, she had plenty of money to work with. College was being funded by the government so she didn't have to worry about student loans. She had a job she couldn't get fired from so she didn't have to worry about losing her pay. She was ranked E-4 and had been in the Navy for two years, she made an average of $2,094 a month. On top of that, she had a whopping $20,000 stashed in the bank from her enlistment bonus as she was a Navy SEAL.

She had enough to keep herself going and she earned every dime of it from what she did. She was in Special Operations. It was her who they called when they had a terrorist that needed to be captured. She conducted the demolition of natural or man-made obstacles. She carried out small unit direct action missions against the targets of the military. One could say she was constantly putting her life on the line every time she was called. Since Rukia was in the reserves, she would be going to the base soon.

Rukia went and sat on her couch and crossed her legs underneath her. There wasn't really anything to do that Saturday afternoon, something that was a bit sad. She would probably call Rangiku and see if there wasn't something they could do. She was bored out of her mind and wanted to get out, but didn't want to go alone.

There was a knock at her door. She was a little confused on who it could be. Rangiku wouldn't come over unannounced and the other person who knew where she lived wouldn't just pop up either. He just wasn't that type of guy. She moved over to answer the door and when she opened it, the one she thought wouldn't be standing there was.

"Brother?"  
Byakuya stood gazing down at her gracefully, long hair that matched her pooling down his shoulders. "Rukia."

She looked at him in amazement. "What are you doing here?"

He brushed past her and entered. "I've brought someone to see you."

Rukia looked out the door and her breath caught. The person smiled at her lazily, giving her that cocky, have grin she knew all to well. He reached up and ran a hand through his dark spikes.

"Are you gunna just gawk at me?"

"Kaien!" she shouted as she jumped into his arms.

He caught her and stumbled slightly. "Geez you're getting heavy. Lay off the ice cream, fat ass."

She just laughed in response. She hadn't seen Kaien in nearly four years. They were good friends throughout her life, but he had moved away and she had missed him terribly. The talked on the phone every once in a while, but mostly wrote. When Rukia went to the military, they had pretty much lost all contact. She was sure she would never see or hear from him again because the next time she tried to write him, the letter was sent back indicating that no one lived there anymore.

Rukia jumped down and motioned for him to come inside. "Sorry, I just moved in so there isn't much here yet."

"I can see that," Kaien said, his aqua green eyes surveying his surroundings.

Byakuya was sitting on the couch, his legs crossed gracefully and Rukia smiled at him. "Thank you." He gave a slight nod of his head. Rukia turned to Kaien. "How did Byakuya find you?"  
Kaien shrugged. "He was the first person I called when I got back to Japan. Not really that hard."

Rukia's eyes widened. "So you're staying?"

Kaien gave her his crooked smile. "Yeah what of it?"

Rukia exhaled irritably as she returned his smile. "You're so annoying."

Kaien placed a hand on her head and mussed her hair, something that always annoyed her when they were children. She quickly ran her fingers through it and glared at him. He chuckled and took a seat next to Byakuya. Rukia went into the kitchen and opened her refrigerator. "You guys want something to drink?"

"Water," Byakuya answered.

Kaien stretched and leaned back into the couch, placing his arms behind his head and stretching out his long legs. "Give me something alcoholic."

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon!" Rukia scolded. "You can have water, juice, or soda. Those are your only options."

He growled. "Soda then."

Rukia grabbed a bottle of water and a Coke out of the refrigerator. She turned and walked back to the living room, handing them both their drinks. After taking a large swig of his soda, Kaien burped loudly and placed it on the table in front of him. Byakuya gave him a disgusted look. Kaien noticed and laughed.

"You always make that face at me don't you Prince Byakuya? I can make worse noises for you if you like."

Kaien started calling him that the moment he noticed how graceful and elegant Byakuya acted. Byakuya gave him a cold stare and continued to sip on his water. Rukia shook his head. One of these days Byakuya was going to beat Kaien into the ground. She noticed Kaien was looking around as if searching for something.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Where's your orange-haired fag?" he questioned.

Rukia sucked in her cheeks. "With an orange-haired bitch."

Kaien gave her a hard look. "What happened?"

Kaien never did like Ichigo. In fact, the two of them had fought the first time they met.

_Rukia was waiting for Ichigo after school when Kaien came up to her. They talked for a few minutes and Kaien told her that he was going to her house for dinner. She yelled at him saying that she wasn't going to be there and he scoffed at her, reminding Rukia that her absence never stopped him before. That was back when her parents were still alive. Her mother and stepdad loved Kaien and allowed him over whenever he chose._

_He had hugged her and kissed her temple, then whispered in her ear that he knew where her stash of chocolate was and he was going to eat it. She turned to yell at him and saw Ichigo standing there._

_"Why the hell are your lips on my girl?" Ichigo asked bluntly._

_"Wait Ichigo, you don't understand," Rukia tried to explain._

_Kaien snorted, pulled Rukia to him, and kissed her forehead while looking at Ichigo. He dropped his things in anger and rushed Kaien. They fought hard, punching each other with all the force they had. Eventually Kaien started to win because his stamina was lasting longer than Ichigo's._

_"Guys stop it!" Rukia shouted._

_She ran and pulled Kaien off Ichigo. He sat up and wiped the blood from his lip. He also had blood pouring from his nose. Rukia whirled to Kaien and let him have it. He stood there, giving her a lazy look as she yelled._

_He shrugged and said, "If you want to date a pussy, fine by me."_

_He walked away and Rukia fell to Ichigo's side, explaining that Kaien was like her brother and there was nothing between them whatsoever._

_"Damn him," Ichigo cursed as Rukia helped him to his feet and took him to the nurse's office to treat his injuries._

Ever since that day, she tried to keep them apart, but after Kaien moved, it wasn't so hard. Rukia exhaled and proceeded to tell him what happened. She saw the muscling in his jaw ticking, something that indicated he was definitely pissed off.

"So basically he had this girl on the side," he said, his eyes raging with anger, "then up and left you for her."

"Yeah," she confirmed, taking a seat next to him on the couch. "I don't care though. There's someone else that has my attention anyway although I haven't seen him in a few weeks."

Kaien stood and moved to the door. Rukia watched him. "Where are you going?"

"Where does that fuck Ichigo live?"

Rukia stood up. "Are you crazy Kaien?"

"Yes," he answered seriously, giving his old friend a hard look.

"Come on," she said as she walked over and grasped his arm. "Let it go. Forget him for me okay? I don't want to remember him either. "

Kaien looked at her and embraced her. "Alright. Just this once."

"Good," she said softly as he released her. She turned to her brother. "Why don't we go out to eat? I'm starving."

They took Byakuya's Yukon Denali Hybrid. He always liked the larger vehicles so this SUV fit him perfectly. It was black, which seemed to be his favorite color. They got in and Byakuya drove them to a nice restaurant that had an outside eating area. They ordered and their drinks were brought to them. Rukia frowned at Kaien's drink.

"I thought I told you no alcohol," she said sternly.

"Last time I checked, I'm the one paying for it and I'm older than you," he countered as he sipped his drink.

"Asshole," she muttered.

"Rukia."

She turned to her brother. "Sorry."

He waved his hand at her, dismissing her apology. "You said that you were interested in someone else. Who is he?"

"Yeah, I'm interested in knowing too," Kaien said gazing at her. "He better not be a push over like Ichigo."

"No one told you to be so damn strong!" she exclaimed.

Kaien smiled. "The ladies like a strong man because in the bed..."

"Kaien!" Rukia shouted.

He was still just as blunt and immune to social behavior as always. She guessed that's why they had grown so close. Kaien wasn't afraid to be himself, as obnoxious as he was. It was true that when they were in school the girls loved his rude nature. They chased after him like he was a celebrity.

She shook her head at the man as he smirked and took another sip. Byakuya was shooting daggers at him. "Do you always have to be so vulgar?"

"Maybe," Kaien said simply. "So who is this guy Rukia?"

She began to blush just at the mention of him. "His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He's-"  
Kaien choked on his drink coughing loudly. Once he was able to breathe, he looked at her in astonishment. "You're talking about the MMA fighter?"

"You know of him?" Rukia asked.

"Of course I do!" Kaien exclaimed. "I never would have expected you to be the groupie type."

"I am not his groupie!" Rukia nearly shouted. "When we met, it wasn't even at one of his matches and I didn't find out that he was an MMA fighter until Rangiku and I met him at a match."

"Rangiku huh?" Kaien said. He leaned back as the waitress placed their food on the table. "How is my little sex kitten?"

He and Rangiku dated briefly, but then he lost interest and so did she. Rukia was kind of glad though. She would feel weird around her friends if they continued dating.

"She's fine," Rukia answered. "She'll be glad to know you're back too."

"Yeah we have a lot of catching up to do," he said, licking his lips.

"Listen Kaien," Rukia said strongly. "Do not use her as one for one of your quick sex fits. She's been through a lot, something similar to me and I don't want her to end up hurting again."

"I see," he said as he started to eat. "Alright I won't, but I still want to see her."  
"Alright, I'll give her a call and let her know that you're back," Rukia said, also digging into her food.

They chatted and talked a little while longer, paid for their food, and got up to leave. Once they arrived back to her apartment, she and Kaien exchanged numbers and hugged once more. Kaien told her that she had to introduce him to Grimmjow and in her mind she said if she could find him. She would just have to track him down. She was sure Rangiku would have his number or something.

It was now five o'clock and she decided to take a quick nap and then call Rangiku. She would find Grimmjow, but she hated herself for how stalkerish she sounded.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys! Yep Kaien is in the fic now! I've always loved him and I haven't included him in a fic before.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Irah, Writer's-411, Cheaply-land, iivolgelchen, Guest, TeddyTerry, and Mew, Vjlawrence, andkj1003 for reviewing**

* * *

A/N: Guys I'm going to try and make the chapters longer, but I won't be updating as often because of it. Sorry for the wait. I've been swamped with college and haven't had time to do anything x_x.

Rukia woke to her phone ringing. She groggily rolled over to pick it up and opened it. It wasn't a number she recognized, but she answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"You sound sleepy as hell. What are you doing sleeping this late in the afternoon?"

The voice sounded familiar, but she wasn't really sure who it was so she asked.

"It's Grimmjow," he said.

Rukia's heart stopped beating. She was getting ready to hunt him down, but he managed to contact her first. She couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine," he answered. "I haven't seen you in a while so let's hang out."

"Really?" Rukia asked, her smile still plastered on her face. "I was sure you didn't like me much from our last encounters."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Well I had a lot of things on my mind at the time. Anyway, want to hang out tomorrow? I have a match later on that night. You can come to that too if you want."

Rukia was astounded. Grimmjow, the one who had brushed her off quite a few times, was asking her on a date. She didn't know what to make of that. She knew that the answer was yes. Grimmjow was just the type of man to take her mind off of Ichigo. Lately he had already done that. Thoughts of the aqua-haired man had been invading her brain. Her predicament with Ichigo had almost faded although her heart still ached when she thought about it.

"Sure why not?" Rukia said as she sat up in bed. "Around what time?"

"I'll call you around two and we'll go from there," Grimmjow responded. "Wear something cute."

"Okay, talk to you then."

They hung up the phone and Rukia resisted the urge to laugh giddily out of happiness. She had a date with Grimmjow, one of the most attractive men she had ever met. He was also famous, but that part of him she didn't care for. After all, she didn't know he was famous until later. Rukia wondered where this would go. She didn't want to be just a quick fling. She thought for a moment. Maybe that would be best. They both just got out of a relationship, but she wasn't going to just have sex with him. She wasn't that type of girl. Perhaps she would just try to build a friendship with him. She had to admit that she did sort of rush into a relationship with Ichigo, although it did last pretty long.

Rukia remembered that Grimmjow asked her to wear something cute. She got up and moved over to her closet. She looked at outfit after outfit, but couldn't find something she wanted to wear. Some were too conservative, while others just seemed too revealing for just an ordinary date. She needed to go shopping _now_. It was Saturday afternoon so it seemed like a good idea to go to the mall.

Rukia picked up her phone and dialed Rangiku's number. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey, you want to go shopping?" Rukia asked. "I need to get a new outfit."

Rangiku laughed. "So he did call you I'm guessing?"

Rukia blinked. "How did you know that?"

"How else did you think he got your number?"

That made sense. She was so happy about him calling her that she forgot to ask how he got her number in the first place. So Rangiku gave it to him. That meant he called her to get Rukia's number.

_Wow, he must really want to see me,_ she thought as she slipped on some shoes.

"So you don't mind if I see him?" Rukia asked. "I was going to talk to you about him before, but I've just been so busy. "

"It's fine dear," Rangiku said brushing her off. "He was just a one night stand. I have no interest in him other than that night."

Rukia exhaled. She was glad to hear that. She would be upset if Rangiku did have some sort of feelings toward Grimmjow, but she wouldn't try to pursue a relationship after that. That was just the law between girlfriends. Rukia went to the bathroom and got ready to brush her teeth.

"That's good," she responded as she put toothpaste on her tooth brush. "Well I have something else to tell you, but I'll wait until I see you to tell you."

"Aww," Rangiku pouted. "Can't you tell me now?"

"Nope," Rukia answered simply. "I'll be over in ten."

She hung up the phone and brushed her teeth. After she finished that, she brushed her hair, grabbed her purse and keys then headed out the door to her car. Soon she was pulling up in front of Rangiku's house. She stepped out of the car and went and opened the front door as she still had a key to it. Rangiku was sitting on the couch and got up to greet her.

"So what's the big news?" Rangiku asked excitedly.

"Take a wild guess," Rukia said as she smiled at her.

Rangiku frowned. "You know I'm not good at guessing games."

"Kaien is back," Rukia said. "I just saw him earlier."

Rukia waited for her reaction and she got the one she expected. First Rangiku's face went blank, then a smile began to creep along her lips. "He's back?"

"Yes," Rukia answered. "Byakuya brought him by earlier and we all went out to eat."

"So is he the same as he was before?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Unfortunately yes," Rukia huffed. "He's still the arrogant, annoying, and disgusting guy he's always been."

Rangiku sighed dreamily. "I would like to see him again."

"I thought you guys lost interest in each other and that was why you broke up."

Rangiku's smile faltered and she began to play with her ginger hair. She exhaled and looked away. "That wasn't the real reason. I met Toshiro and became interested in him. I couldn't continue to string Kaien along, so I broke up with him. I still liked him but... I liked Toshiro more."

Rukia blinked in surprise. Kaien told her it was because they lost interested in each other. He said the relationship didn't seem to be going anywhere, but this is what really happened. Rangiku's eyes began to shine.

"He was such a good boyfriend," she said, her voice hitching. "We didn't agree on everything, but what couple doesn't? All that mattered was he was there for me whenever I needed him. He only told you that we lost interest because he didn't want you to be mad at me." She hung her head sadly. "I just want to apologize to him for what I did."

Rukia lifted her chin with her finger tips. "Look at me." Rangiku slowly brought her eyes up to meet Rukia's. "Don't apologize because it didn't work out between you and Toshiro. If you apologize, I want you to mean it."

"I will," Rangiku whispered.

Rukia pulled out her phone. She had gotten Kaien's number when she saw him earlier at lunch. She looked through her phone for his number and when she came across it, she hit talk.

"It's calling him," Rukia informed. "Why don't you invite him to the mall with us?"

Rangiku took the phone eagerly. When Kaien answered she said in the shyest voice Rukia had ever heard, "Hi Kaien, it's Rangiku."

Rukia chuckled as a blush crept over Rangiku's cheeks. She knew that her friend obviously still cared about Kaien. It was written all over her face as she spoke to him. Rangiku was not the type of woman to be shy, but here she was acting like a love struck thirteen year old girl. Rukia thought it was kind of cute.

Rukia ran her fingers through her ebony colored hair and began thinking about her date with Grimmjow tomorrow. She wondered if she was going to act the same way that Rangiku was now. She hoped not, but who knew. Grimmjow just had a way of looking at someone and making them melt.

Once Rangiku got off the phone, she handed it back to Rukia, got her things, and headed for the door. "He said he's going to meet us there." She looked over her shoulder at Rukia. "Well come on, why are you moving so slow?"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Rukia asked, laughing at her friend's impatience. She locked the door behind her and they moved to Rukia's car.

* * *

Grimmjow was at home relaxing in his living room. He couldn't believe he actually called Rangiku in order to get to Rukia. He never was that forward with a girl ever. He was the type that if he saw you again, that was fine, but if he didn't oh well. What was it about this girl that had him so interested? He had been trying to tell himself that he wasn't going to get into a relationship, but here he was setting up to spend time with this woman.

_Maybe she'll get my mind off Michiko,_ he thought as he stretched and got off his couch. _Just having sex with a woman obviously didn't help much._

The truth was if he was honest with himself that during the time he was with Rangiku, he was thinking about Michiko. He once even imagined that it was her underneath him, not Rangiku. That definitely wasn't fair to her. Oh well, it was over and done with now.

Grimmjow cracked his back and exhaled. That woman Rukia had been on his mind ever since he last saw her crying in the rain. He wondered how she was doing. From how she sounded on the phone, she seemed to be doing alright. He would get all the details when he saw her tomorrow.

"Grimmjow!" Nell called. "Harribel is on the phone."

"What the hell does she want?" he yelled, not moving from his spot.

"Why don't you get the phone and ask her yourself!" Nell shouted.

"Damn woman," he muttered as he walked over the house phone and picked it up. "What?"

"We're meeting with some managers and other MMA fighters for a little get together at the club," Harribel said, getting straight to the point. "You are going so get dressed."

"What if I don't feel like going?" Grimmjow said lazily. "There's no one I need to see there."

"You will be meeting your opponent for tomorrow," Harribel responded. "Gives you a chance to check him out before your match."

Grimmjow thought for a moment. He really didn't have anything planned tonight so what could it hurt to see this guy? He felt like doing a little drinking anyway. Not really getting wasted, but just having a few drinks to loosen himself up a little bit.

"What time?" He questioned as he headed towards his room.

"Be ready by eight o'clock," Harribel answered. "I'll come by and scoop you up."

"Alright bye," he said as he hung up the phone.

"Nell!" he said loudly. "Pick something out for me to wear. I'm going to the club."

"Alright!" she answered back. She came into his room and started going through his large walk in closet. She started to giggle. "We really should find a better way to get one another's attention don't you think?"

"No," he answered smirking as he grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

He and Nell were always like that. Instead of walking to find one another, they just yelled to get the other's attention. He found it funny the first time he yelled for her and she came running thinking she was in trouble. Good times.

Grimmjow entered his spacious bathroom. The entire area was white and trimmed in blue. He had a large white rug covering a good portion of the floor. The shower was on the far right corner and had glass doors that were trimmed in brass. The sink was made from marble and opposite of the shower was a large Jacuzzi tub.

"Nell!" he yelled again. "Bath water!"

"Can't you do anything yourself!" she exclaimed as she walked into the bathroom.

"Then why the hell would you be here?" he questioned as she moved over to the tub.

"Shut up," she muttered as she bent down and set his water just the way he liked it. "Next thing you're going to ask me to lotion you."

"You would do that for me?" he cooed as he removed his pants.

He was already shirtless since when he was at home he didn't usually wear one. Nell looked at him from over her shoulder and frowned. "Not likely. You'll have to pay me extra."

Grimmjow laughed and once his water was fixed, Nell exited, and he removed his boxers. He slid into the water with a sigh. He dared someone to say he wasn't manly because he liked a good bath every once in a while. It gave him time to think and relaxed his hardened muscles. Right now his thoughts were drifting off to Rukia again. He could still picture her crying her heart out in the rain. For some reason, he wanted to make that same promise that he made to Michiko. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to devour all the dangers that came her way and make sure she was always safe.

Grimmjow exhaled. He never felt this way about any girl so soon. Sure he had dated other girls, but none came in comparison with his best friend. Well ex best friend. Rukia was the first girl to make him think like this again, and he guessed that was why he tried to push her away at first. It seemed like no matter what he did though, he ran into her again and again. Maybe that meant something.

He began to wash up and soon called for Nell again to wash his back for him. As she did she looked at him quizzically. "What's on your mind Grimmjow?"

"A girl," he answered honestly. "She's got me so confused. I know I'm interested in her, but it isn't a sexual thing."

Nell listened intently as he explained what was going on. "Grimmjow, don't let Michiko's rejection stop you from finding happiness. You deserve to be happy too."

He let her words sink in. She was right. He shouldn't be sitting around moping about what he and Michiko could have been. That didn't matter now, but here was a girl who wanted to get to know him and he knew that she would be genuine because she was just as fragile.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "Now get out so I can dry off."

Nell snorted as she left. "You act like I want to see your wanker."

Grimmjow laughed at the word she used. He already felt better and was now looking forward to this date with Rukia.

* * *

Rangiku and Rukia stood in the food court of the mall. Rangiku's hair was flying back and forth from how many times she had turned her head looking for Kaien. Rukia had been smacked in the face with it numerous times so far.

"Rangiku would you calm down," she scolded. "Since when did you get so worked up over a guy?"

"But this isn't just a guy," she answered. "This is Kaien."

Rukia turned around and saw said man walking towards them. He put a finger to his lips and moved stealthily behind Rangiku.

"Kaien means a lot," she continued. "He's not just a regular person to me."

"Is that so?"

Rangiku jumped and turned around. She smiled widely as she threw her arms around his shoulders. "Kaien! I'm so happy to see you."

He chuckled into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her. "I can see that." He pulled her to arms length. "Damn, when did you get so...curvy?"

She giggled as he turned her around, his eyes trailing without shame over her figure. Rukia smiled and knew she was going to be like the third wheel here, but she didn't mind. She already got to spend some time with Kaien so it was Rangiku's turn.

"Guys I'm going to go pick up something for tomorrow," she said as she turned her back to them.

"Wait Rukia!" Rangiku called. "I'm not going to let you pick out something on your own. I came here to help you pick out your outfit."

"You know you only came to see me," Kaien joked as he came up behind her.

"Well that is part of it yes," Rangiku admitted, "but the main reason I came is to help Rukia pick out her clothes for her date tomorrow."

They began walking towards the escalator and went down. "So you're going out with Grimmjow?" Kaien asked.

"Yes," Rukia answered, blushing slightly.

"You know about Grimmjow?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah, Rukia told me about him earlier," Kaien answered as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm proud of her for getting someone ten times better than that bitch Ichigo."

"Don't even say his name," Rukia huffed. She stopped in front of one of her favorite clothes stores. "I want something out of here."

They went inside and Rangiku immediately began picking out clothes for Rukia to try on. Some of the outfits Rukia refused because they were too revealing. At the end of their shopping spree, she bought more than one outfit, but she decided to wear a simple one piece jean shorts set that was strapless and had a white belt going around the waist. She figured it was not too conservative, but still left something to the imagination.

They exited with Kaien complaining about having to shop with females. Rukia pointed out that he didn't have to come and he said he came because he wanted to see Rangiku. Rukia saw the blush creep up on Rangiku's face again and smiled. Kaien kissed her cheek which caused her face to turn a deeper shade of red. Rukia never thought any guy could make her act that way, but obviously she had been mistaken.

Suddenly Kaien stopped. He glared ahead of him and grasped Rukia close to his body. Rangiku also scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is it guys?"

She turned and saw Ichigo and Orihime walking near by. Rukia felt a tug at her heart, but ignored it. She had someone she was looking forward to spend more time with so they could have each other for all she cared. She wasn't going to continue wallowing in sorrow over someone who clearly did not deserve her.

"Hey faggot with the orange hair," Kaien shouted as he released Rukia and walked towards him. "I need to talk to you."

"No Kaien, let it be!" Rukia called as she ran up to him. "It doesn't matter anymore!"

"It does matter," he said fiercely.

Ichigo turned and looked at them. His face was set in a deep scowl and he walked towards Kaien.

_Oh no,_ Rukia thought frantically. _He's going to drag Ichigo through this mall if I don't stop him._

"Kaien," Ichigo said.

"Faggot," Kaien responded. His gaze turned to Orihime. "So this is the little bitch you left Rukia for?"

"Don't talk about her like that," Ichigo said coldly as he stepped forward so they were nearly nose to nose.

"I'll fuck you up Ichigo," Kaien said calmly. "You already know that."

"Guys please," Rukia pleaded as she stepped between them. "Don't do this."

"He's the one that did this," Kaien answered, his gaze never wavering from Ichigo's. Rukia pushed Kaien back, but he just moved forward again. "Get the fuck out of here before I really get mad."

"Tch," Ichigo scoffed. "Is that so?"

That's all it took and Kaien was on a rampage. Rukia and Rangiku struggled to hold him back as he shouted obscenities in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo just stood there smirking.

"Orihime get him out of here!" she shouted at the orange haired girl. "Are you stupid?"

She blinked and tugged on Ichigo's arm. "Come on, let's go."

Ichigo shot Kaien another smile and walked off. Kaien was breathing heavily. A crowd had started to form and the security guards were headed this way. Rukia explained the situation and told them they were leaving now. They left the mall and Kaien was clenching his fists angrily. Rukia moved over to Rangiku.

"Do something," she whispered. "He'll punch the next person that looks at us wrong if he doesn't calm down."

Rangiku nodded and placed a hand on his arm. He continued to look straight ahead, the muscle in his jaw ticking. She moved in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder.

"If anyone hurts either of you," Kaien said softly. "I'll kill him."

"We know," Rukia answered quietly as she hugged both of her friends.

She hated the fact that Kaien flew off the handle so easily, but she was happy to know that she had friends who looked out for her. They cared for her well being and that made her smile. She knew that Kaien wouldn't have to worry about Grimmjow. Something in her heart told her that he wasn't the type of guy to cause trouble like Ichigo did.

"Come on," Rangiku said. "Let's go to my house and watch a movie or something."

"Sounds good," Kaien answered, cracking the first smile he had since the incident.

They went to her house and watched a movie called The Hangover. They laughed throughout the whole movie and when it was over, Rukia said her goodbyes and went home. Kaien stayed with Rangiku. She said that she wanted to talk to him and make amends when she walked Rukia to her car. Rukia had a feeling that they just might rekindle their old relationship. That thought made Rukia slightly happy. Kaien really was a sweet guy although rough around the edges.

Rukia went home and brought her bags inside. It was now around ten o'clock and for some reason she was really sleepy. She took a shower and crawled into bed. She replayed the confrontation in her mind again. The smug look on Ichigo's face made her want to smack him, but she realized he was no longer her concern and she didn't want him to be.

She turned over and closed her eyes, looking forward to the time she would get to spend with Grimmjow.

* * *

**Longer than my usual chapters right? lol. I still wrote it in a day though. Woot woot. Now my dears, we will finally be getting into more RukiaxGrimmjow stuff after this chapter. I just wanted to build things up, not just throw them into a relationship. I freaking love Kaien lol. Love youz to my darling readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you Irah, Chappy, iivoglechen, laxus23, Writer's-411, Vjlawrence, Anna chan, Guest, KEI, mad reader, and kj1003 for reviewing!**

* * *

Grimmjow woke up to a slight headache. He groaned and covered his head with a pillow. The night before, he drank more than he intended and now his head was killing him. He had to admit that he had fun that night although he and his opponent, whose name was Yammy, nearly ended up destroying each other before the match even started. The guy he was supposed to fight was named Yammy Riyalgo. That man was huge and ugly as shit with his strange face painting and receding hair line, but he knew he was going to have fun fighting him.

Grimmjow peeked from under his pillow at the dresser beside it. On it was a glass of water and aspirin. He gladly reached for it as he sat up rubbing his temple, silently thanking Nell for putting it there for him. He looked at the clock that was behind the glass of water. It read 12:13 p.m.

"Shit," he mumbled.

He had two hours to hope that his hangover subsided while attempting to get ready to hang out with Rukia all while trying to figure out what they were going to do. A great idea popped into his head, but he would have to leave sooner than later. He could have her come over now and just wait while he got ready. At least he got to look at her while he was doing so.

Grimmjow swallowed the two pills and ignored the throbbing in his head as he trudged to the dresser where his phone was.

* * *

Rukia had been up since nine o'clock that morning. She was just too wracked with nerves to sleep. She wondered what her and Grimmjow were going to do today. Rangiku had already called her to wish good luck and reminded her to call and give all the juicy details. Rukia took that time to ask if anything had happened between her and Kaien. Rangiku told her that he agreed to leave before their hands started wandering over each other's bodies. Rukia said she was proud of her and that she would call her as soon as she got back home.

Rukia watched TV for a little bit, willing the time to move by faster to two o'clock. She was watching some weird show to try and make the minutes go by faster. It was called Naruto and it was about this kid and all the adventures he goes on as a ninja. The boy was loud and obnoxious, but Rukia thought he was funny.

"Naruto, you knew Pervy Sage was going to go find women," Rukia said as she laughed. She continued watching the cartoon until she heard her phone ringing loudly from her room. It was probably just Rangiku wondering if she had left yet. That woman could be so impatient.

Rukia got up and moved swiftly to answer the phone. Looking at the name made her heart leap as she answered it.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ she thought, putting the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rukia," came Grimmjow's voice. "Hey listen, why don't you come over to my place? I'll get ready and then after that we can go."

So he wanted her to come over to his house earlier than expected. She was already dressed so that wouldn't be much of a problem. She was excited to be seeing him a little earlier than usual. "Sure, I can be over in a little bit, just text me your address."

"Okay see you then," he responded. "Later."

Rukia hung up the phone and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth again. She had a habit of doing that before she left to go anywhere. She figured it was a good habit though. the young woman looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the jean shorts one piece that she bought the day before. Her porcelain shoulders were bare and a silver necklace was around her slim neck. Her dark hair that looked nearly blue in the light was in its usual flipped hairstyle. Small pearls garnished her ears.

Rukia put a light layer of clear lip gloss on her lips and studied her reflection once more in her large mirror then went to her room to grab some shoes. She stood in her closet contemplating on what to wear. She looked at a pair of silver stilettos that had a three inch heel. Rukia shook her head at them. There was no way she was going to mangle her feet in those. She would have so many calluses and she wouldn't be able to walk right for a few days if she tried to wear those all day.

Searching through her collection, she stumbled upon a pair of white flats. Those would definitely work if she was going to be on her feet all day.

Rukia slipped on her shoes, wondering what it was that Grimmjow had planned for them. Well she wouldn't find out from sitting there pondering about it. Rukia got up and headed towards the door, grabbing her phone and turning off the TV on her way by it. She picked up her purse off the counter, removing the keys as she unlocked the door and walked outside. She locked the door behind her then headed down the stairs to the parking lot where her car was.

She got inside and looked at her phone. She saw the text message that she was supposed to get from Grimmjow with his address. Rukia opened it and punched the address into her GPS system. Soon, she was on her way to his house.

Grimmjow heard the door bell ring from his bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his tooth brush was in his mouth.

"Nell!" Grimmjow yelled. "Mmser mah woor!"

"Shut up and finish getting ready!" Nell hollered back.

Grimmjow growled and continued brushing his teeth.

Nell moved to the front door and opened it. There stood the cutest, most innocent girl she had ever seen. Her large doe eyes made her look almost angelic. Nell had to stop herself from cooing over her like she was some puppy that needed to be petted.

"So you must be Rukia," Nell said smiling widely. "Come on in."

Rukia followed the woman with the turquoise hair and chest as large as Rangiku's down the white hallways of his house. She was amazed at how large it was, but then again Grimmjow was well off with the money he made. The woman brought her to a large living room that had cream colored furniture. Just the living room had to be as big as a small house. It had the largest flat screen TV. she had ever seen and along the wall on the far right side was a trophy case full of all types of awards.

"Have a seat anywhere Miss Rukia," Nell said smiling. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you I'm fine," Rukia said returning her smile, "and please just call me Rukia."

Nell giggled. "Okay Rukia."

Rukia moved into the living room and sat on one of the long couches and crossed her legs, continuing to study her surroundings. She saw a bunch of DVD's on the floor. She read names like "Romeo Must Die" and "Blade of the Immortal" so she guessed that he liked fighting movies, which didn't surprise her much.

Next to the TV was a rack that had maybe hundreds of CDs on them. Rukia definitely knew he liked music from the vast collection that she saw there.

"Rukia."

She turned to see Grimmjow walking towards her. He had on a black shirt that said in bold white letters "I'll kick your ass." He had on simple blue jeans and black and white sneakers. His hair was in its usual soft spikes and even though he was dressed so casually, Rukia found him utterly attractive. He was just so gorgeous with that tanned muscular body and unnatural blue eyes. She willed herself to not act nervous as she stood.

"Hey Grimmjow," she greeted, wrapping him in a quick hug. "Are you ready?"

"Yep," he answered as he gave her a once over. "You look cute."

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you. You look good yourself."

"Don't boost his ego," Nell said as she chuckled and stood up. "He already is conceited enough as it is."

"Shut up Nell," he said playfully. He looked over at Rukia. "This is my maid, Neliel."

"Maid?" Rukia asked incredulously.

"I know it's kind of hard to believe without me wearing one of those frilly black maid outfits."

"I hate those damned things," Grimmjow said frowning. "If you ever want to try something new, don't put on one of those. Role-playing is alright, but that is fucking annoying."

"Are you insinuating that I will want to dress up for you?" Rukia questioned gazing up at him playfully.

"Yes," he said simply. He turned and grasped Rukia's hand in his own. "See ya later Nell."

"It was nice meeting you Rukia," Nell called. "Hope to see more of you!"

"Same here Nell," Rukia said over her shoulder.

Grimmjow guided her through his house until they got to a door. He opened it and it led to a garage that had two vehicles. One was a large black SUV and the other was a dark blue Camaro. He walked over to the smaller car and unlocked the other door. Rukia got inside the two-seater, admiring the inside. The seats were black with the same color blue as the paint job on the edges. The rest of the interior had almost like a futuristic look to it. She had never seen a car radio with so many extra gadgets in it.

He revved the engine and pressed a button that was hanging from the mirror. The garage opened and he pulled out quickly; soon they were in the streets. Music began to filter from the stereo system. She recognized the voice, but she never really was one for American R&B. So far though, she liked the beat and the singer's voice.

"What song is this?" Rukia asked.

"Butterflies by Michael Jackson," he answered as his head nodded gently to the beat. "It's some good shit isn't it?"

"You never cease to amaze me Grimmjow," Rukia said smiling. "So where are we going?"

"To the Tokyo Dome amusement park," he answered looking over at her with a smirk as he changed gears. "Ever been there?"

"Not since I was fifteen," she answered. "Even then, I didn't want to get on the roller coasters. I was most interested in being all lovey with..."

She paused. It was strange how history was seeming to repeat itself. She and Ichigo had their first date at the Tokyo Dome when they began dating. They spent the whole day out there basically showing each other off. Smiling at each other while holding hands and laughing together.

"How long were you and him together?" Grimmjow asked.

"Six years," she said quietly. She shook her head. "That doesn't matter. I'm hanging out with you and I refuse to compare that date with this one. I'm going to have fun and do what I want this time."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Good. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Rukia smiled at him. Grimmjow could be so laid back and easy to talk to. She liked that about him. He didn't make her feel like she was just rambling. She knew he was actually listening to her. That was something Ichigo didn't do. He would sometimes get bored of her talking and just kind of stare into space. From what she could tell, they would always have meaningful conversations, but then again they just met and she could be dead wrong about him. She really hoped she wasn't.

A comfortable silence fell between them as the music floated softly from the system. Rukia could hear Grimmjow starting to hum. She remained silent, hoping he would start to sing and he did.

"I just wanna touch and kiss and I wish that I could be with you tonight. You give me butterflies inside, inside and I." Grimmjow looked over at her while singing the last part. She blushed shyly. He sure did know how to make a girl feel special.

"Do you sing to all the girls?" She asked smiling at him.

"When I was a kid I did," he answered, "but now only certain people get to hear it."

Rukia felt special knowing that he didn't sing to every girl...well at least he didn't anymore. She didn't think she would ever get tired of hearing it though. She had seen people with talents who were always showing them off to gain people's affection. Grimmjow wasn't like that. He sang because he liked to and she guessed he fought because he enjoyed it.

Soon Rukia could see the large rides from a distance and she grew excited to get out of the car. It was a good thing she did decide to wear flats. Soon they were pulling into the parking lot and getting out of the car. Grimmjow put on a hat when they got out of the car and she looked at him quizzically.

"The less people recognize me, the better," Grimmjow said smirking at her.

"Well that makes sense," Rukia responded laughing softly.

They walked side by side into the large place. Rukia saw the large Ferris wheel that was called the "Big O" looming ahead of her. Going through the large opening in the Ferris wheel was a roller coaster. Rukia remembered she wanted to go on the roller coaster, but didn't want to look like an idiot when she screamed her head off. This time she was going to go on it.

She grasped Grimmjow's hand and began pulling him through the crowd towards the roller coaster. There was already a line and she knew it might be a while, but it would be worth the wait.

"So I guess you want to get on this then huh?" Grimmjow said looking down at her. "An adventurous woman. Not bad."

Rukia smiled at him. "I always wanted to go on it. This will be my first time on a roller coaster."

"No shit?" Grimmjow said incredulously. "Great, you'll be screaming in my ear."

Rukia laughed and punched him playfully in the arm. "Hey, shut up."

He smiled at her. It seemed like they had been friends a long time with how they acted around each other so far. Her smile put him at ease and made him not care about being himself. Well he was himself whether people liked it or not, but she was comfortable with his personality. She looked damn cute in that outfit too. It showed off her smooth legs and it took some serious self control not to try and run his hands over her lean but nicely shaped body.

Rukia subtly picked up on the hungry look Grimmjow was giving her and smirked at him. "Something got your attention?"

"Yeah," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, standing behind her and pulling her back against his chest. "I'll be good though."

Rukia laughed as she placed her hands on his arms and leaned back into his hard chest. She was much shorter than him being only 4'8, but she liked it because she felt protected. The way he was holding her made her feel so comfortable. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, relaxing fully into his embrace. When the line moved, she trusted him to walk her forward.

Grimmjow smirked down at the woman in his arms. She was so cute and innocent looking with her eyes closed like that. His blue eyes gazed over her features. Her hair framed her face, giving it a heart-shaped appearance. Her lips not too thin, but full and meant for kisses. He found her to be one of the most attractive women he had ever met. What made her even more attractive was she didn't care that he was famous. She didn't treat him like he was famous either and it felt good to feel normal every once in a while.

"Excuse me, are you Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

_Shit,_ he cursed in his head as a girl that was further in front of them moved through the people to him. _So much for being under the radar._

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed and she opened her eyes. Grimmjow found her even cuter when she frowned at the red-haired girl that was standing in front of them. He chuckled inwardly when Rukia's grasp on his arms tightened. At least he knew she wasn't the type to share.

The girl stood patiently, walking backwards when the line moved and keeping her gaze on Grimmjow as if she were totally oblivious to the fact that Rukia was there. He supposed the quicker he answered her and did what ever fan thing she wanted, she would be out of their hair.

"Yeah I am," he said quietly. He saw a smile light up on her face and her mouth opening. He cut her off before she could scream it to the heavens and his date was ruined with Rukia because they had to run from the mob of people that would chase them. "Keep quiet about it and I'll give you an autograph."

The girl nodded eagerly, her green eyes flashing. She moved closer and turned, standing next to Grimmjow. She subtly passed a small piece of paper and pen. She whispered her name to him and he quickly scrawled her a cute little note that would make her smile for the rest of her life and handed it back. She read it, jumped a little, thanked him, and moved back next to her friend in line. The friend turned to her and Grimmjow saw her mouth moving. His fan simply shrugged her shoulders. Good girl.

"I'm glad you tried to hide your identity now," Rukia said looking up at him and smiling.

"I told you," he answered smirking back.

Soon, they were at the front of the line. Rukia's heart was pounding as she pulled her wallet out of her purse to pay the 1,000 yen required to get on the ride. Grimmjow stopped her and pulled out his wallet.

"Now what kind of man would I be if I made you pay?" he asked, pulling 2,000 yen out of his wallet.

"A cheap one," Rukia responded.

"Well I'm not," he said as she put her purse in the slot for items and shoes that could come off. "Last time I checked, I have money out my ass."

"Well then you won't mind spending it since you have plenty to spare," she retorted, finding a spot in the middle of the ride seats.

Grimmjow frowned. "Let's go to the front."

_"What?_" Rukia exclaimed. "This is my first time on a roller coaster and you want me to die of a heart attack before it's over?"

"Don't be a wimp," he said smirking as he dragged her to the front.

Rukia was beyond nervous now. She willed her heart to quiet itself as they pulled their harnesses down.

"I can do this," she mentally prepped herself."People get on roller coasters everyday. Yeah that's right, I'll be fine."

Grimmjow turned his hat backwards and pulled it more firmly on his head to keep it from flying away. He gazed at her with a maniacal grin on his face. He looked extremely excited to be on the Thunder Dolphin. He laughed and Rukia was confused as to why.

"You look like this is supposed to be your death sentence or something," he said as he continued to laugh.

"Shut up!" Rukia snapped as she smiled. "I'm not scared."

She squealed softly when she heard the first click of the roller coaster moving forward. Her eyes were glued to the track as they began their ascent up. Grimmjow felt a hand grasp his own and when he looked over, he saw Rukia's gaze still locked on the roller coaster tracks as if she unconsciously held his hand. He smirked. Yep, she definitely was going to scream.

When they reached the top, Rukia looked out over the city. She felt like she could see over into the next city and the one after that. She gripped Grimmjow's hand tighter as they sat at the edge of the drop. She nearly panicked when she felt her arm being lifted into the air.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing?"

"Come on Rukia," Grimmjow said teasingly. "Show me you can take it."

She didn't put her arm down, but her grip on the other side of the harness tightened to make up for the loss of her other hand. She waited anxiously for what she knew was to come...and then they fell.

Instead of screaming, Rukia felt the most amazing rush of adrenaline and she had the happiest look on her face. She found herself laughing like a little school girl as the roller coaster rumbled through it's twists and turns. She raised her other hand without fear just as she saw a flash of the camera. Soon the rush was over and they were slowing to a stop back where they had gotten on. The harnesses released and everyone unhooked the seat beat connecting it. Rukia was all smiles when they got off.

"That was so much fun!" she gushed, linking her hand in Grimmjow's. "I can't believe I hadn't been on one of those before!"

Grimmjow laughed at how excited she was. She grabbed her things and they went to look at the picture. Rukia's eyes were shining while her mouth was open in a fit of laughter and Grimmjow had his "fuck yeah!" look on his face. They laughed as they pointed at the funny faces the people behind them made. Rukia turned to Grimmjow.

"We have to buy that picture," she said, releasing Grimmjow's hand and moving to the clerk to purchase them.

"I got it," he said sternly, pushing her gently out of his way.

"Such a gentleman," she teased.

He paid for it and handed it to her. She held the picture close to her body and smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then entwined his fingers with hers. Rukia felt so comfortable with Grimmjow. She hadn't had so much innocent fun in such a long time. She was already looking forward to the next time they hung out together.

"I know what we can go on next."

"What's that?" Rukia asked. Grimmjow pointed behind her and when she turned to look, her mouth dropped. "You've got to be kidding me if you think I'm going to get on that thing!"

It was an extremely tall tower. The ride was in the process of making its way to the top. It waited a moment, then dropped. She could hear the people screaming all the way from where they were. She crossed her arms defiantly. "I am not getting on that Grimmjow."

"Why not?" he asked. "Don't turn into a punk now!"

"There is nothing you can say or do to make me get on that damned thing. I want to live thank you."

He gave her a seductive look. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do to convince you?"

Rukia opened her mouth to say no, but was cut off by surprise when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She looked up into his sky blue orbs when he tilted her chin up. He leaned forward, his mouth next to hers. He kissed the corner of her mouth, not connecting his lips fully with hers.

"Come on," he coaxed as he moved his hand from her face to rake them gently through her hair and resting at the base of her neck. "It will be fun. I'll even let you hold my hand again."

"You think that will work on me?" she questioned raising an eyebrow at him. "I am not in your fan club so I won't melt when you do things like that."

On the inside, that was exactly what was happening. Her heart sped up the moment he pulled her closer. She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't want to be the one to initiate it. She had a feeling that she would get one before she went home though.

Rukia turned her back to him. "I'm not going on this ride because of that. I'm going on because I want to."

With that she started walking towards the ride. Grimmjow stood watching her, a smirk playing on his features. "She's so feisty."

They spent the rest of the afternoon having the time of their lives. They went on all the rides, ate, and watched one of the shows that was put on. The day was starting to cool off and when Rukia looked at her watch, it said 6:30 p.m. Her other hand was securely locked in Grimmjow's like it had been most of the day. She smiled when she looked at it.

"What time is your match?" Rukia asked as they walked through the crowd of people. She was tempted to stop at one of the candy stands she saw. She tried to ignore them, but then she saw a glimpse of her favorite candy. She immediately pulled Grimmjow to one of the stands. She picked up a bar of Dar's white chocolate and immediately took out her wallet to pay for it. Grimmjow attempted to stop her but she declined.

"You've paid for everything today so let me at least pay this little bit," Rukia said as she handed the vender the money she owed him. He thanked her with a smile and they walked off.

Rukia immediately opened the candy and took a bite of it. It was so delicious and creamy. She would trade it for the best steak any day. She noticed Grimmjow watching her. "You want some?"

"No shit," he responded.

"That's too bad," she answered turning the bar of chocolate away from him. "Mine."

Suddenly Grimmjow linked his arm loosely around her neck and held her to his body. "Gimme."

"No!" she shouted laughing as she held the candy up in the air.

"That's pointless since you're a midget compared to me," Grimmjow said running his hand up her arm to the candy.

"You're cheating!" Rukia accused as she struggled against him.

He laughed as he grasped a piece of the chocolate and broke it off. He ate it. "Mmm, this is good."

"No fair," Rukia pouted.

He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek. "Better?"

He released her and grasped her hand again. Rukia rolled her eyes. "Maybe."

"Well, my match is at eight so we better get going."

They left the amusement park and headed back to his house. Rukia admitted that she had a blast today. It was kind of an expensive date, but she had so much fun with Grimmjow. It really wouldn't have mattered to her if they just had a walk in the park as long as she got to know him better. He was playful and sweet, which was something she didn't expect from the hard man she met in the rain what seems like so long ago. They talked like they had spent more time with each other than they had and at first she silently wondered if he was just trying to have sex with her, but she felt like he genuinely wanted to get to know her.

They were soon pulling into his driveway and once his car was in the garage, they stepped out and went inside. It was now six forty-five and Rukia asked him what time he wanted to leave for the match. He said seven would be good so that gave them fifteen minutes to just enjoy each other's company alone since Nell was gone for the day.

Rukia plopped down on his fluffy couch. Grimmjow followed, lying down so his head was in her lap. She played absently with his hair. He closed his eyes in contentment. Rukia marveled over his handsome features as her fingers ran through his blue tresses.

"Grimmjow," she called softly. "There's so much more I want to know about you."

"Like what?" he asked.

. "Just simple things," she started. "Like how old are you?"

"I should be asking you the same things since I know even less about you," he responded. "I'm twenty-two. You already know all the glamorous things about my life."

"I don't want to know that side," Rukia said. "I acknowledge it yes, but to me you are Grimmjow. I want to know the side of you that isn't famous."

No woman ever said that about him. They always were so interested in how he got started as an MMA fighter, did he enjoy it, and some even had the audacity to ask him how much money he made. He was growing fond of Rukia more and more by the second by how much of a real person she was.

"I'm not really one to open up about my life so easily," he said honestly.

"That's okay," Rukia responded, brushing her hand against his cheek. "I can wait."

They sat in a silence for a moment before Grimmjow spoke up again. "So there isn't much I know about you. How old are you? What do you do for a living? I don't even know your last name."

Rukia laughed. "I guess I forgot to tell you those things. My last name is Kuchiki. I'm twenty and I'm in the navy doing Special Operations. I-"

"You're a military brat?" he asked incredulously. "That's bad ass."

"Tell me about it," she responded chuckling. She looked at the clock and it said 6:58 p.m. "I think we should get going."

Grimmjow yawned and turned over in her lap so his face was in her stomach. "I don't feel like it."

Rukia smiled and rolled Grimmjow onto the floor. She laughed as he glared angrily at her. She stood up and he did too, lacing his hand in hers. "You'll pay for that one of these days."

Rukia bumped him playfully as they headed back out to his car. This day couldn't get any better.

* * *

**There you go guys! Dar really is a Japanese candy that I do not own.**

**The Toyko Dome is real and so are the rides that were described.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you Writer's-411, mistcutie, Irah, and mustachenarwal for reviewing!**

**Geez, I didn't realize you guys liked this story so much. Makes me happy. Yep, yep it does.**

* * *

Rukia and Grimmjow were just entering the building where his match was to be held. They went in through the back and were met by a blonde woman with emerald green eyes. Her hair was cut into a strange style, some pieces way shorter than others and the longer ones had rubber bands around the middle of them. She wore a white button up blouse, but it was open to where it showed a great amount of cleavage. She too reminded her of Rangiku.

Why is he surrounded by big breasted women?

Rukia thought as the woman looked her over.

"Haven't I see you before?" she asked.

"Well, I've been back here once," Rukia answered, her grip on Grimmjow's hand tightening. "It was a few weeks ago though."

"She's adorable Grimmjow," the woman stated as if it were a fact, reaching a manicured hand up to run it through Rukia's dark locks.

"Don't even think about it Harribel," Grimmjow said smirking. "She's off limits."

So her name was Harribel. That answered one question. The other was who the hell was she to Grimmjow? She couldn't believe she was getting so possessive after one date. She guessed it was because her chest was only a quarter of this woman's. Being around women with such heavy curves made her feel a little self conscious because although she believed she had a nice figure for how short she was, she still wished that she had just a little more in the womanly assets department.

"I'm Tia Harribel," the blonde said, extending her hand out to Rukia. "Grimmjow's manager."

"It's nice to meet you," Rukia said smiling and taking the woman's hand, relieved that it wasn't anything serious.

Harribel linked their fingers together and seductively looked down at Rukia. She was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. What was with this lady?

"You know," she said, her other hand brushing Rukia's cheek. "If Grimmjow can't satisfy you, I assure you I can."

Rukia's face flushed red as Harribel released her hand and began walking away, her black heels clicking against the floor. "Come Grimmjow, you've got thirty minutes until your match."

She disappeared from view around a corner. Rukia's eyes were wide with shock. "She's...she's a...she likes..."

"She likes you," Grimmjow said chuckling. "She is a lesbian after all."

"Well that was awkward," Rukia responded, her gaze still locked on where Harribel had gone.

"Are you into things like that?"

Rukia's faced reddened more and she punched Grimmjow in the arm. "No! I have never been with a woman."

"There's a first time for everything," Grimmjow said playfully as he held his arm, pretending like she really hurt him.

"Not for that!" Rukia then smirked up at him. "Won't you be worried about Harribel being able to satisfy me better than you?"

Grimmjow snorted. "Not happening."

Rukia laughed and looped her arm in his. Today was just getting better. Each hour they spent together made it so they became more comfortable in each other's presence. She could honestly say that it felt like they were building a friendship very quickly. She tried not to get over excited because she didn't want to rush into something and then have the same thing happen again. She wasn't going to be the type to say all people were bad like some bitter women did, but she knew she shouldn't fall head over heels until she knew him inside and out.

"Come on," Grimmjow said, pulling her in the same direction that Harribel went. "The security guard will take you to where you're going to be sitting at. "

They turned the corner and passed a few doors until they got to a set of steel double doors. Standing near it was a huge man with a black eye patch over his right eye and his dark hair in wild spikes. When he saw them, he smiled widely and to Rukia, it made her feel like he was going to eat her for dinner.

"Grimmjow!" he exclaimed taking a step forward. "I'm rooting for you so if you lose, I'm going to kick your ass."

Grimmjow laughed. "I'll take you up on that challenge any day, Kenpachi." He pulled Rukia closer. "She's VIP. Get her a seat right by the ring."

The giant man looked down at her. "And who might this be?" Rukia felt completely dwarfed by him. This man was about 6'7, having close to two feet over her in height. "She's adorable."

"I hope you don't mean in the little kind of way," Rukia responded, finding that she was talking to his upper stomach and not his face.

"She's got some fire in her," Kenpachi said chuckling. "Alright Grimmjow, I've got her."

Grimmjow leaned down and captured Rukia's mouth. She smiled into the kiss and ran her tongue boldly along his bottom line. He pulled back and smirked. "You're trying to make me call off this match aren't you?"

Rukia chuckled and pushed him in the direction they had come. "Get going."

He smiled and left to get ready. Rukia turned back to Kenpachi who still had an almost maniacal grin on his face. He held his arm out to her and she took it. Well at least he was a gentleman.

"When the match is over, I'll escort you and Grimmjow," he said as he pushed the doors open and the blinding white lights filtered through the door.

They came out on the right side of the ring and Rukia could see that the large crowd was waiting anxiously. Kenpachi brought her to a grey table in front of the stands. There was already someone sitting there. He looked like a young boy who was no older than fourteen years of age. He gazed at them as they came over, smiling sweetly and brushing his dark hair out of his face.

"Who's this Uncle Kenny?" the young boy asked.

"This is Rukia, Grimmjow's date for this evening," he answered. He pulled a chair out for Rukia to sit in.

"Thank you," she said as she sat next to the boy.

"I'm Hanataro," he said kindly. "It's very nice to meet you."

_Well if he isn't just the sweetest thing,_ Rukia thought as she smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Hanataro. So do you get VIP because of your Uncle?"

"Actually, I'm the assistant," Hanataro said chuckling softly. "I'm off tonight so I'm allowed to watch the match."

"So you work for Harribel then?" Rukia asked, her cheeks turning pink a little at the remembrance of the flirtatious woman.

"Yes," he responded. "I have been for two years now."

"Two years? How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

Rukia blinked. "Really? You look so young."

"I know," he said as he closed his eyes and placed a hand behind his head, smiling. "I look like a kid and it makes it really hard to find a girlfriend because they all think I'm fourteen."

"You don't have the courage to say anything to a woman anyway, kid," Kenpachi said looking over at him.

Hanataro blushed. "Well...what can I say?"

"Are you guys ready to see a good fight!" the announcer yelled, gaining Hanataro and Rukia's attention. The crowd roared in response.

Rukia saw Grimmjow emerge from the door that was adjacent to the one that she and Kenpachi had come through.

"Here he is folks!" the announcer shouted. "Standing at six foot one and weighing one hundred and seventy-six pounds, The Blue Flame better known as the Panther of mixed martial arts, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!"

Grimmjow walked with what seemed like a jump in his step as the crowd went nuts. He lifted a gloved fist to the crowd, working them up to cheer for him louder. They chanted his name and Rukia could see signs that said his name on them being held by his loyal fans. Harribel was next to him, talking to him as they neared the ring. Grimmjow entered and Harribel stood outside the ring. Next, a man who Rukia guessed was to be his opponent emerged. He was big and quite ugly if you asked her. His hair line was receding and he was ridiculously muscled. His features were all big: big nose, big lips, big...eyebrows.

"And here he comes!" the announcer yelled. "Standing seven feet even and weighing in at two hundred and eighty pounds. The Punisher known as Yammy Rialgo!"

"What?" Rukia exclaimed. "He's so much bigger that Grimmjow! Don't MMA matches pair by weight class?"

"Usually," Kenpachi said, "but Grimmjow openly challenged Yammy. He signed documents agreeing that he understood the difference in weight class and any injuries he sustained from a fight that is technically not valid, the company could not be held accountable."

"He challenged that mammoth of a guy?" Rukia exclaimed. "What if he gets hurt?"

"Don't worry Miss Rukia," Hanataro said with a smile. "Have confidence in Grimmjow. He has fought guys just as big as Yammy before and won."

That didn't help to settle the uneasiness in Rukia's stomach. She really didn't want to take a trip to the hospital tonight. That would be a terrible way to end a first date.

Yammy's fans cheered for him as he entered the ring. She heard Grimmjow and Yammy exchange words while smirking at each other. She was sitting close to the ring, but she couldn't make out what they said over the roar of the crowd. Soon, the match started.

Rukia bit her lip as they circled around each other. Yammy threw the first punch, but Grimmjow dodged, making sure not to stay in Yammy's shadow knowing that the large man would use his weight against him. Grimmjow wore a lunatic smile as he dodged another one of Yammy's blows. He round house kicked the giant in the side, making an audible "smack" when it landed. Yammy grunted and lumbered towards Grimmjow. The smaller man was close to the cage wall so Yammy slammed him up against it with a punch to the stomach.

Grimmjow doubled over and Yammy kneed him in the mouth, snapping his head back. Rukia could see blood starting to drip from Grimmjow's lip. She was scared for him at first, but then she frowned. She'd be damned if the man she wanted to be with lost a fight even if the guy was twice his size. She had already been through this once before and wouldn't do it again.

Rukia stood up and moved to the cage. Harribel saw her. "Rukia you have to step back."

"Grimmjow!" Rukia yelled. Both men turned to look at the little woman yelling. "You better kick his ass or I'll kick yours!"

Grimmjow looked at her in amazement, then he smirked and punched a puzzled Yammy right in the face. They battled hard, matching each other blow for blow. They were both tiring, but they refused to give up.

"Grimmjow!" Rukia shouted again, her dark eyes flashing. "End this already! Stop playing around in there!"

Rukia saw Grimmjow shake his head with a smile. He ducked away from Yammy's foot, then threw a strong right hook that cracked Yammy dead in the jaw. The big man fell to the ground with a thud, knocked out cold.

"And Blue Flame is the winner!" the announcer hollered as the referee lifted Grimmjow's arm in victory.

The crowd went wild as he smiled widely. He came out of the cage and moved straight to Rukia. He grabbed her chin and kissed her quickly, then Kenpachi came up next to her. Hanataro and Harribel joined them as they exited.

They were close to the stands and Rukia heard, "That short little bitch kissed Grimmjow."

Rukia looked up to see some blonde woman with glasses on glaring at her. Rukia shot her a smile and grasped Grimmjow's hand. The woman's scowl deepened as they entered the back and Rukia chuckled.

"Good job out there Grimmjow," Kenpachi said smacking him on the back. "I'll definitely have to take you on one of these days."

"You're on," Grimmjow said smirking. "I'll kick your ass."

Kenpachi only chuckled in response.

"I'll patch you up Grimmjow," Hanataro offered. "I don't like feeling not needed."

"Sure kid," Grimmjow said as they entered a room that looked like a doctor's office. "That other guy is fucking weird. I think he has a thing for me."

Hanataro laughed. "You mean Szayel Aporro?"

"Yeah him," Grimmjow said grimacing. "That pink hair gets on my nerves too."

Szayel was another one of the assistants for Grimmjow. He helped mainly with tending to Grimmjow's wounds, but the man obviously enjoyed himself too much. He let his fingers linger on Grimmjow's skin far longer than he felt was necessary. When the man first arrived, he mentioned that he specialized in massages for sore muscles so after Grimmjow's match that day, he had him rub out the kinks in the back of his legs.

Grimmjow had laid flat on his stomach on the bed in the medical room. He had to admit he already felt a little weird around the guy, but him saying things like "Such strong calves" didn't make him feel any better. When Szayel went a little too high on Grimmjow's legs, he wrenched out of his grasp and stood up. Szayel smiled, adjusted his glasses, and said, "Now, now. No need to be shy."

Grimmjow shuddered at the memory and Rukia laughed. "There's a first time for everything."

He frowned at her when she threw his earlier words at him. He moved to another door inside the room. When he opened the door, Rukia realized it was a bathroom. It did make more sense for him to rinse off first before he started having his wounds tended to.

"Fuck that," Grimmjow muttered as he stepped inside. "Hanataro, get me a towel and my clothes will ya? I've got boxers and stuff in the locker room."

"Right away sir," Hanataro said as he exited the room.

Kenpachi smiled down at Rukia's small form. He informed her that he had to get back to work since the crowds were now getting ready to go. He had to make sure no fights broke out as they left. Now it was just Harribel and Rukia. Now Rukia was in no way shape or form a homophobe. While she had been in basic training for the military, there had been plenty of homosexual women. True, there weren't supposed to be homosexual activity within the military, but it was on a "Don't ask, don't tell" policy. She had never been hit on by a woman before though.

"Don't worry dear," Harribel said suddenly as if reading her mind. "I'm just a flirt is all. I'm already happily taken."

"Oh that's alright," Rukia answered.

Silence fell between them for a moment and Rukia studied Harribel more intently. She was taller than Rukia by quite a few inches and her heels increased the difference in height. Harribel had slightly curvy hips, but not too wide. Her black khakis hugged her loosely and Rukia could tell that she worked out. Come to think of it, Rukia needed to start working out again. She couldn't let her time at basic training go to waste. She decided to go work out tomorrow since it was Sunday.

Hanataro returned with the items he had been sent to retrieve and knocked on the bathroom door to let Grimmjow know he was there. Grimmjow told him to put the clothes and towel on top of the toilet seat. Hanataro did and then exited the bathroom.

After a few minutes Grimmjow emerged and Rukia sucked in a breath. He had on a simple white muscle shirt and red sweat pants. His shirt was damp in some places from his shower and his biceps flexed as he put a hand in his wet blue hair. His pants clashed with the color of his hair, but he still looked gorgeous.

_I am one lucky girl to meet a guy like him,_ Rukia thought as her eyes traced his body.

She had to stop herself from wanting to bed him that night. Now she could see a small glimpse of why Rangiku took handsome men to her bed although she didn't know them. Grimmjow was the pinnacle of any woman's lust. He had the body and the personality to match and make any woman swoon. He flashed her his perfect smile and she had to stop herself from melting through the floor. He walked up to her and hooked an arm around her waist. He looked over at Harribel.

"Give me a call when I have something going on," Grimmjow said as he began pulling her towards the door. "See ya."

Rukia waved to Harribel and in return, she winked at her. Rukia blushed slightly and they began to walk down the hallway to the door they had entered through. By the door stood seven large men in black suits.

"Who are they?" Rukia asked.

"Security," Grimmjow responded as they neared them. "I hope you're ready because if my fans see me or the press does, there's going to be a mob of people around."

Rukia hadn't even thought about that yet. Grimmjow was pretty famous in the martial arts world. Since she was seen with him, they were going to definitely start asking questions about their relationship. The press was just nosy like that. She didn't know if she was ready for that kind of attention. She had read stories in magazines of how the press did things like following people and trying to corner them alone in order to get information from them. Rukia was not the type to deal with someone constantly in her face once she had asked them to leave her alone. She wasn't sure what she would do, but it was too late to think about it now. She wasn't going to give up on Grimmjow just yet.

The security guards formed a circle around them and opened the door. So far there was no one to bother them. Security guards also surrounded his car. They were almost there.

"Oh my God, it's Grimmjow!"

"Damn," Rukia cursed as a mob of people began to surround them.

The bodyguards kept them at bay, but the paparazzi managed to stick their microphones through. They all began shouting questions at the same time. Rukia didn't know how Grimmjow could understand all of them. He didn't ignore them though, he answered their questions, but continued walking towards the car.

"Grimmjow, how do you feel after defeating Yammy?"

"Like a million bucks just like I do after every fight."

"Who's on your list next to fight?"

"I don't know yet."

"Who is the woman with you?"

Rukia's heart pounded harder when they mentioned her. Grimmjow placed her face in the crook of his shoulder. There really wasn't any point because he kissed her in front of everyone. He hadn't been thinking clearly and now most likely Rukia would suffer the consequences of his hasty actions.

"She is a woman I'm getting to know."

"Miss how did you meet Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow waved off the reporters when they reached the car. "Enough questions. Time to go."

The reporters continued to throw questions, but Grimmjow ignored them until one reporter asked the wrong question: "Is she your replacement for Michiko Takahashi?"

Rukia saw Grimmjow's eyes narrow. That must be the name of the woman who broke his heart. That could be the only explanation to why she felt his personality switch to something much colder.

Grimmjow turned around slowly, his anger mounting. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rukia beat him to it.

"I am no one's replacement," she said strongly. "Michiko is no longer a part of his life. I am."

With that, they got in the car and drove off. As they rode through the brightly lit streets of Tokyo, they both remained silent. The music was off and Grimmjow's window was down halfway, the wind whipping furiously around his still slightly damp hair. His jaw was still clenched in anger. Rukia wasn't sure if she wanted to say something, but she wanted to comfort him just like he comforted her that night when he found her in the rain.

"You're going to catch a cold with your hair wet and the window open," Rukia said quietly.

He let the window up without another word. Rukia gazed at him, but he still didn't look at her. Okay, she was going to start the comforting, but his sour mood was getting on her nerves.

"Hey," she said sharply. "You better not let what that reporter said get to you. I do not plan for my date to go sour because of some dumb reporter."

Grimmjow looked over at her strangely. Rukia continued. "Michiko is no longer your concern. She missed out when she left you and I know it hurt, but by that I was able to meet you. I'm glad she left you!"

Grimmjow blinked. He was quiet for a while and then he chuckled. He laced one hand in Rukia's. "You're alright Rukia."

She smiled and they momentarily locked eyes, Grimmjow's smirk crossing his face.

* * *

She sat watching the television as the reporters tried to speak to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez while he was getting in his car. She saw the woman that his arm was protectively wrapped around and slightly felt her heart fall. She didn't have the right to be upset though. It was her fault that he was now seeing someone else. He did spill out his emotions to her and she turned him down. Now she regretted it more than anything. Seeing him with another woman made her understand how Grimmjow must have felt when she chose Satoshi over him.

How could she have chosen someone she met a few months before over someone who had cared for her most of her life? What had she done? She knew that she loved Grimmjow as well, but she didn't choose him. She didn't know why, but there was no going back on her mistake.

Michiko placed her face in her palms, trying to stop the tears from flowing before he saw them.

"Michiko!"

She shuddered in fear at the sound of his hard voice and wiped her eyes frantically. She knew if she didn't get there within a time he deemed it took to find him, she would be in trouble with him. She quickly turned off the t.v., letting the blanket that she had wrapped around her form fall to the ground. She padded quickly towards where she heard his voice, her burgundy hair filtering around her shoulders.

She moved into their bedroom and saw him on the bed. He was shirtless and his shoulder length black hair was sprawled around his head. His golden eyes gazed at her coldly. One leg was propped up at the knee and the other hand was inside his blue boxers. He freed himself of them.

"Come."

Michiko stepped forward, already knowing what he was going to make her do. A few days after she moved in with him, he changed. He went from the sweet and caring man to a brutal and violent one. She seemed to be nothing more than a sex slave to him. He took her whenever he felt like it and made her do things she never would have dreamed of doing. She would have left, but she dropped everything when she came to live with him. Everything was in his name and he had assured her that he would provide her every need so she stopped working to take care of things at home.

Even if she wanted to leave, she wouldn't have any way to support herself or anywhere to go. Her parents moved to America a little while ago and she had no siblings or friends to assist her. There was no house phone so she had no way to call them. On top of that, she couldn't remember their number anymore since it had been so long since she had been able to talk to them. Grimmjow had been the only friend she had and needed, but she turned him away.

"You know what to do."

Michiko came to his side and crawled over him so she was sitting on the other side of him. She got on all fours and lowered her mouth to his erection. She felt his hand grip her bottom tightly then move to her chest. All he allowed her to wear was a bra and underwear most of the time for his easy access, but today he allowed her to wear some extremely short grey shorts.

She moved her mouth along him just like he wanted and he groaned quietly as his hand went around to her womanhood. He placed his hand inside her shorts and underwear, running his knuckles over her clit to the point where it was almost painful.

"You're getting better every time you try," he said, watching as she engulfed his length over and over. She didn't respond. "I saw you watching Grimmjow on the television earlier."

Michiko's heart began to hammer in her chest. Satoshi hated Grimmjow. Grimmjow had hated him too so they were even. She knew he wasn't going to be happy about her watching him.

Satoshi sat up and hauled her up by her hair. He back handed her, knocking her backwards off the bed. She lay on the floor, holding her face for the umpteenth time, tears streaming down her cheeks. He got off the bed and moved to stand over her.

"You chose me over him," Satoshi said coldly. "You belong to me. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes," she whispered.

"Good," he responded as he lowered himself to the floor and had his way with her.

* * *

**Yammy is the biggest Espada so that is why he's so much bigger than Grimmjow lol. Felt like I should give insight on Michiko as well. hope you guys liked the chapter. Fluff between Grimmjow and Rukia will only increase!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you Vjlawerence, Wrtier's 411, Anna chan, mistcutie, and laxus23 for reviewing!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since her date with Grimmjow and Rukia couldn't be happier. He was amazing in every way. She had gotten to know him to a certain extent; she knew things she would have never guessed. She knew some of his likes. For example, he liked to sleep with his MMA fighter gloves on and his favorite animal was the panther. He actually had a black panther living with him, but it was on the other side away from where people couldn't attempt to touch him. About a week after they had been seeing each other, Grimmjow decided to show her. Of course Rukia didn't believe that he had a big cat in his house...until she locked eyes with him.

They had gone out the side of the house and there was a large fenced off area. It had lush grass and trees inside of it. Off to the left was a huge pond of water and to the right was a large tree. In the highest branch sat the very cat Rukia didn't think existed.

"What's his name?" Rukia had asked, completely awed at the beauty of the majestic animal.

"His name is Keikan," Grimmjow answered. "It means strong and fierce."

That was the perfect name for a black panther, especially this one. Strength seemed to radiate off of him as he stood and climbed down the tree, his muscles rippling under his shiny raven coat. He gazed over at them as he lowered himself to the ground. Rukia felt like she was in a trance when his yellow eyes securely focused on her. Her heart pounded as he slowly moved closer. Soon, the large cat was standing next to the fence and Rukia never felt so small in her life. The animal was nearly as tall as her on all fours, making his menacing presence even more known.

Rukia heard the clink of metal and turned to see Grimmjow walking into the cage. Rukia's heart nearly burst in fear. "What are you doing? Get out of there!" she called, panic rising in her voice. "He may be your pet, but he's still a wild animal!"

"I know that," was Grimmjow's response. "I've kept panthers a long time and I know what they are capable of." He raised the side of his shirt to reveal a long scar going down his side.

Keikan turned to face Grimmjow. He trotted towards him and when he was close enough, he moved on his hind legs and his front paws came down on Grimmjow's shoulders. Rukia nearly screamed. Grimmjow just smirked and locked his arms around the big cat's head. He rubbed the back of his head and neck firmly, pressing his forehead against the dangerous feline. Rukia was about to have a heart attack, but as she watched, she was more amazed by what happened: Keikan was...purring. The large male panther purred as he and Grimmjow embraced, licking Grimmjow's cheek and pulling at his shirt with his long fangs. Once Grimmjow released his grip so Keikan could drop back onto all fours, the big cat returned to her in front of the fence as Grimmjow exited.

"He's acting different," Grimmjow commented from behind her, hooking an arm around her small waist.

"How so?" Rukia questioned, her gaze never leaving Keikan.

"He's acting calmly," Grimmjow responding, brushing his wild blue hair back with one hand. He hadn't bothered to gel it into its usual spikes that day. "He's just watching you. Almost any other girl, he would lash out at the cage and hiss at them."

So Keikan liked her? Well she wouldn't say like. It seemed as if he had a tolerance for her. That was pretty neat to know that this animal that could rip her to shreds in a heart beat didn't show any malice to wanting to carry out that threat. Rukia suddenly thought of something.

"How did he act around Michiko?"

Grimmjow frowned. "He acted the same way. He even let her pet him."

It was Rukia's turn to frown. She wasn't going to be outshined by this Michiko in anything. She was going to prove to Grimmjow that she was better than her in every aspect. That way he was sure to get his mind off of her. He didn't mention her after the night with the paparazzi, but it was just to be sure. In fact, he seemed to relax around her even more which made her happy. She had pretty much pushed Ichigo out of her life completely. She tried to forget that he ever existed and was doing a good job until three days after her date with Grimmjow, she found the locket that Ichigo had given her on their one year anniversary.

The silver heart-shaped necklace held a lot of memories in it. She hadn't taken it off until the night that he had broken up with her. Inside of the heart shaped locket was a piece of paper folded small enough to fit inside the locket. On it were the words "I love you Angel." She felt a tiny sadness of hurt try to rise up, but after she pictured that man with the deep azul colored eyes, it all faded. She threw the locket in the trash after that.

Rukia moved forward to the cage. She had been a few feet away at first, not wanting to get within the big cat's striking range. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins as she stuck her hand slowly through the wiring of the cage.

_You're going to lose your hand pulling stunts like this!_ she screamed in her mind as Keikan looked at her hand.

"Rukia no!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he moved to pull her hand back.

Before he could, Keikan licked her fingers twice. Rukia timidly rubbed the large animal's small ears and the side of his head. Keikan leaned into her hand and she could hear the rumbling purr coming from him. She scratched his ears and then pulled her hand back before she pressed her luck too far. Keikan turned away and jumped gracefully back into the tree he was in when they found him.

Grimmjow looked at her incredulously. "Are you nuts? He could have bitten your fucking hand off!"

"I know that," Rukia snapped, "but he didn't so shut up."

Grimmjow huffed irritably and kissed her cheek before steering her back towards the house.

She hadn't seen Keikan since that day, but she thought about him often. Grimmjow said he was reaching the age where he would have to give him to be kept in captivity. He had him since he was a cub so Keikan had never had experience in hunting, but he would learn at the enclosure. It stretched for miles and had animals for him to hunt. There were other panthers there, but they wouldn't cross paths often as they were solo hunters. Sounded like a pretty good end for such an amazing animal. She honestly preferred they stayed in the wild where they belonged though.

Rukia was at home that Thursday afternoon. It was about seven in the morning. She had a habit of waking up early and Grimmjow had a habit of sleeping in late so she didn't get to talk or see him until the afternoon. She sighed as she sat on her couch, trying to find something to watch, but nothing good was on this early in the morning. She was still in her sleep clothes; a large white t-shirt and short black shorts covered her. The t-shirt was so long that it covered her shorts and made it look like she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Maybe she should call Rangiku. She was an early bird and most likely would be up as well. She just wanted to do something. Go get coffee. Anything. She was itching to get out.

The small woman got up and went to go get dressed. When she entered her room, she saw that her purple sheets were still disheveled. She hadn't gotten around to making her bed and hardly ever did. What was the point when you were going to get back in it anyway? The rest of her room, however, could use some work. Clothes littered the floor which was the main problem. She had a habit of changing clothes and leaving them right were she took them off. It irritated her mom to no end when she did that growing up. She still hadn't grown out of that habit.

Rukia quickly picked up the clothes and tossed them into the dirty clothes basket next to the door she had entered. It looked at least a little better now so she went to her dresser in the right corner to pick out something to wear. She wasn't going to dress all fancy today. She felt like being comfortable. Rukia had even gotten to the point where she dressed more comfortably around Grimmjow. He said he liked it because most girls would wear tight fitting clothes and heels thinking that was what he liked, but in reality, he liked a woman who was laid back but knew how to dress for more important occasions.

She pulled out a white shirt that had two cute little green aliens on it wearing ninja outfits and striking a fighting pose. It said "Mixed Martian Arts". It was the dumbest thing she had ever seen, but it was cute and Rangiku got it for her as kind of a gag gift after she told her how successful she had been with her date. She put it on and slipped on a pair of faded skinny jeans and white flats.

After she had brushed her hair, teeth, and had a little breakfast, she called Rangiku. As she had guessed, Rangiku was awake and was also bored. She suggested they go to Starbucks to have some coffee and talk. She heard Kaien's groggy voice in the background and it didn't surprise her. Rangiku and Kaien were the most sex driven people she had ever met. She didn't think they would hold out for long. She was proven wrong when Rangiku told her that her best friend had just been sleeping over and they hadn't gone all the way yet, but they were getting to know each other all over again. Not really dating, but spending time together.

Rukia told her she would meet them there in fifteen minutes and hung up the phone. Her life was slowly starting to get back to normal from all the hurt, tears, and despair she felt after Ichigo's betrayal. She was beyond him now; she was sure of it. In fact, she hoped that Ichigo was happy. Rukia placed a white head band over her ebony hair, grabbed her things, and left her apartment thinking about how content she was.

A frustrated sigh left the man that was sitting alone in his almost empty apartment. All his things were gone when he broke it off with his ex. Since she had paid for mostly everything, he couldn't stop her from taking it legally. He was saving up for new things and had a few of them like a new television, couch, and computer. Never again would he let someone else buy everything they would own, but that wasn't the issue right now.

His girlfriend wasn't home, which wasn't a big deal. You didn't always have to go out with your partner. Sometimes you just needed a moment to yourself or wanted the company of someone else. It was the company of someone else that was bothering him. Orihime had friends. He met a few of them like the tomboyish, brunette Tatsuki and the crazy girl with the strange reddish pink hair and glasses named Chizuru. That weird girl had a crush on his girlfriend and he believed that Tatsuki did as well with how angry she got at Chizuru's advances. Orihime on the other hand seemed to be completely oblivious to it.

Ichigo leaned forward on the couch and rested his elbows on his knees, locking his fingers together. He hadn't brushed his disheveled orange spikes since he woke up after he came home from school, and from lying on the couch, they were more messy than unusual. His light brown eyes were clouded with thought about his current situation.

Sure Orihime had been everything he wanted. She understood him on levels that Rukia never did. She completed parts of him that Rukia never had, but he felt like there wasn't much there now. Orihime was pretty air-headed and she didn't seem to realize the weight of what he had done to be with her. When he thought about it though, Orihime never once asked him to break up with Rukia. She even said she liked her. He was still straying from the main issue.

Orihime was hanging out with Tatsuki and Chizuru, but now they had a new friend added to the group: a guy named Uryu Ishida. Orihime introduced him to Ichigo saying that he was a member of the same dojo that Tatsuki trained at and also was a new student in her class. Ichigo didn't think the guy looked like much. He was skinny and nerdy looking with square-rimmed glasses framing his face that he was constantly pushing back into place. His hair was...blue. The guy's hair was freaking navy blue. He didn't know what was up with that.

Although the guy looked pretty normal to him and Ichigo was very aware that he was the dominating male in the looks department, Orihime gushed over him. Every aspect of him from extreme archer abilities to how smart he was and so on. The whole time they were hanging out, Orihime spent more time talking to Uryu.

He was starting to wonder because he knew that smile they were giving each other anywhere. Uryu didn't look like the type of guy to smile, but he cracked at least a potential smirk when Orihime was around and it made his blood boil. Orihime was _his_ woman and he had given up way too much to lose her now. Still, it didn't stop his mind from wondering and feeling a strange sensation that he had been through this before.

Rukia had met her two friends at Starbucks and they were sitting down talking as they sipped their coffee. Rukia preferred her coffee chilled than hot. It was weird yes, but hot coffee just didn't grasp her like cold coffee did. Kaien was eating which was something he wasn't afraid to do. He had something called a Huevos Rancheros Breakfast wrap. It had eggs, black beans, tomatoes, and five different types of peppers in its wheat wrap. She never thought Kaien would eat something so...healthy, but here he was shoveling it into his mouth like he would never eat again. He took a swig of his coffee and continued. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Do you have to eat like a pig everywhere?"

Kaien lifted his left thigh slightly, scrunched up his face, and farted loudly. A few of the other customers looked at him with disgust and moved away. He smirked at her. "You're startin' to sound like Prince."

Rukia rolled her eyes at him comparing her to Byakuya, reached over, and yanked soundly on a lock of his dark hair. He could be so nasty and embarrassing and this wasn't something he just picked up. He had been this gross since they were kids. Rangiku didn't mind. She felt like that was "manly" or something.

His aqua green eyes flashed irritably at her. Rangiku laughed then placed her elbows on the table. She leaned forward and motioned with her fingers for him and Rukia to come closer. "That guy in the corner has been watching us. He has a camera."

Rukia growled irritably. Ever since her appearance on TV with Grimmjow, reporters had been approaching her along with angry fan girls. She refused to speak to the reporters and walked away from the fan girls knowing that her beating them to a pulp would make Grimmjow look bad. She could see it already: "Grimmjow's girl fights just like him!" or something stupid and over exaggerated like that.

"Let's go then," Rukia whispered as she got up, coffee still in hand. She drank the rest of it and threw the bottle away. Kaien also threw away his garbage and smirked at her. "Seems like you've gotten a little fan club."

That was the last thing she wanted, but she would deal with it. Once the hype over them was over, the reporters and depressed females would go away...right? They moved to exit and the man came over to them. His hair was cut short and he was wearing a simple white shirt and jeans. In his hand was a tape recorder and in the other was a notepad. He must have put the camera Rangiku had seen away.

"Are you Rukia Kuchiki?" he asked when he reached them.

Rukia was tempted to say no, but she wasn't the type to lie. "Yes. I'm not interested in doing any interviews. You have a nice day now."

"Just a few questions," he insisted. "I won't take, but a minute of your time."

Rukia grit her teeth in frustration. "Sorry sir. I have to go."

They turned to leave and the man reached out a hand to grasp her shirt. Kaien grabbed his hand and threw him back, causing the man to trip and fall on his butt. Kaien looked calmly at the silently fuming reporter.

"I think she said she didn't want to do your damn interview."

People were already starting to whisper asking who was Rukia Kuchiki and what made her so important. Rukia quickly said goodbye to her friends and told them she would talk to them later. She got in her car and drove off. As she was getting onto the main road, her cell phone rang. She looked at it and smiled as she answered it. "You know your little paparazzi is getting on my nerves."

"They're bothering you again?"

"No worries. Kaien made him back off."

There was a pause. "Your best friend right?"

"Yeah." Rukia knew what was in his voice. He didn't trust the fact that one of her best friends was a guy. "Hey, he's my brother basically. I've known him since we were in diapers. I don't find him attractive as I know how disgusting he is, and on top of that he is seeing Rangiku."

"Alright," Grimmjow responded. Rukia heard rustling as if he were still in bed. He must have just woke up and called her. That was really sweet. She looked at the car's clock and saw it was nine o' clock. That was way too early for Grimmjow.

"What's got you up so early?"

Rukia could almost see that cute face as he said,"I wanna see you."

He was just too adorable. She wouldn't mind seeing him right now anyway. She had been waiting for him to wake up to talk to him and she hadn't seen him in a few days so it would be nice to kick back and spend the day with him. She didn't have anything else planned that day so why not spend it with the man who had her attention?

"Alright," Rukia answered as she stopped at a red light. She began to study herself in the mirror. Nothing was out of place so she reached into her purse and popped a mint in her mouth. She could feel her breath going sour from the coffee and definitely didn't want to kiss him like that. "I'll be over in five."

She hung up the phone and moments later, she was pulling into his driveway. She parked her car and got out, walking over to the garage and entering the garage key security number. It slid upwards and she walked inside, letting herself in through the garage door.

"Grimmjow," Rukia called as she entered the kitchen. "Where are you?"

She was about to take a step forward when someone came and grasped her from the right. Rukia looked and saw Nell's smiling face. Rukia had really taken a liking to the busty woman. She was so sweet and kind, but slightly ditzy, reminding her a lot of Rangiku. She and Nell had sat down and talked quite a few times. Rukia had been a little worried about Grimmjow being around a woman so often. Nell assured her that nothing like that was going on between them and that she had her own boyfriend named Starrk Coyote. She had then shown Rukia a picture of them. He was very handsome with his brown hair and what looked like honey colored eyes.

"Hey," Rukia greeted smiling as she hugged her back. "Where is Grimmjow?"

Neliel released her. "He's in the living room," she answered, brushing her turquoise hair from her shoulder. "I'll have to see you later. I'm off so I'm getting ready to go."

"Have a date?" Rukia asked slyly.

Nell smiled and turned to the door. "Yep. See you later."

She exited the house and Rukia moved towards the living room. She felt her heart pounding with anticipation of seeing her gorgeous boyfriend. When she entered the living room, he stood from his spot on the couch and advanced towards her. She immediately noticed he was shirtless. He came up to her and wrapped his muscled arms around her small frame, lowering his lips to her own.

She also noticed that he was being a little bit more forward today, entering her mouth with his tongue and rubbing his hands up her sides. They kissed deeply until Rukia pulled back and smiled at him as he pulled her closer.

"Someone is in a good mood today," she teased.

He gazed down at her and a sly smile crossed his lips. He pulled her to the couch, sat down, and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him, her knees on either side of his waist. Rukia blushed slightly. "Grimmjow?"

He looked up at her with a hazy expression, leaned forward, and kissed her jaw. He planted more feather like kisses along her throat and stopped at her shoulder as the t-shirt covered any skin he wanted access to. He buried his face in her neck and ran his hands up her back, pushing her closer to him. He said her name quietly.

Rukia felt like her heart was beating a mile a minute. Grimmjow had never acted like this before. She wasn't going to say that she didn't like it, but where this was headed, clothes would be dispersed and someone would be penetrated. Three weeks seemed a little early to go all the way, but as his rough hands moved gently down her sides again and he started to lick her throat, all thoughts of decency were leaving her. It felt so...right. Usually when a woman felt things were going too far too fast, she would have him stop. She wanted this, but she had to make sure things wouldn't turn out badly.

"Grimmjow wait," she said, steadying his hands that were now on her hips. "Are you sure you want to do this now? Are you over Michiko because I don't want to be..."

"Are you over Ichigo?" Grimmjow interrupted, never ceasing his slow assault on her neck.

Rukia didn't expect him to say that. A few days after the incident with the paparazzi, they had talked about their past relationships just to clear the air and know where each other stood. They agreed that they wanted to give things a shot and that was when Grimmjow started claiming her as his woman. He never asked her out, but he didn't have to. She already knew.

"Yes," Rukia answered confidently, placing a hand on Grimmjow's blue spikes and raking her nails gently through them.

Grimmjow didn't smirk or smile this time. He gave her this look that was so soft it looked almost vulnerable. She didn't know how to describe it, but if that was what it was, she wouldn't make his opening up to her be taken for granted.

Rukia leaned down and captured his mouth with hers, placing her hands on his firm chest to make him lean back against the couch. Their tongues danced together as hands and fingers began the slow process of exploring one another's body. Rukia left Grimmjow's mouth and began the same treatment on his throat. He gripped her tighter and she heard his breath hitch slightly. He laid his head back on the couch, allowing her access more fully.

She ran her tongue along his Adam's apple and she felt him swallow. His hands were starting to wander underneath her shirt. He slowly began to raise it and Rukia put her arms up to let the shirt be pulled over her head. He eagerly moved to use his mouth over the newly exposed flesh. He moved them so she was lying on the couch and he was over her. Rukia's dark lavender eyes looked into his sky blue ones. He was giving her that look again, except this time his eyes were clouded with lust.

He laid down on her almost fully, sliding back so his face was right in front of her small, but shapely breasts. His tongue began the exploration of the swell of her soft mounds and Rukia let out a gentle sigh as her fingers gripped his shoulders. She felt so hot as his mouth moved over her breasts. Oh, how she had missed this! She and Ichigo weren't intimate the whole last three months of their relationship. She would try to initiate it, but he would just brush her off saying he was tired. Didn't matter. She was now with a man who wanted her.

"Rukia," he said seductively as his hands grasped the delicate flesh. "I'm going to make you mine."

Rukia wouldn't have it any other way. Just as he was about to remove her bra, she heard a cell phone go off. Grimmjow growled irritably and got up to get his phone off of the table in the middle of the living room. Rukia could see the bulge in the front of his black sweats when he got up to answer it and was a little disappointed that they had been interrupted. She wasn't angry with him because he went to answer the phone. Rukia knew he had to make sure to do so because of his career.

"What?" Grimmjow barked into the phone. "I'm busy!"

He frowned as he listened to who ever was on the other line. His frown deepened and she knew they were probably going to have to stop. After a few minutes, he hung it up and looked at her regretfully. "I have to meet with Harribel to discuss my next match."

Rukia was slightly upset, but not too much. They had gotten farther than they ever had before so it left her wanting more. She nodded, sat up, and put her shirt back on. "That's okay, I understand."

Grimmjow grabbed a white t-shirt that was flung over the side of the couch and put it on. He walked over to her and grasped her hand. They walked to the garage door and Grimmjow put on a pair of Adidas slide flip flops. He obviously was not interested in dressing up to see his manager. Rukia opened the door and walked inside the dark garage. She was just about to open it when she felt Grimmjow move her against the nearest wall, his still hard member pressing into her back. His breath fanned over her ear as one of his hands locked on her breast. He kissed her neck and whispered,

"Don't worry, I always finish what I start so as soon as this is over, I'm coming to see you."

**I know you guys hate teasing lol. don't worry for you pervs there will be a lemon next chapter. It will be connected with my tumblr so you may need an account to read it. I don't own Adidas or Starbucks obviously. The food that Kaien ate I got directly from the online menu lol. I love him. He just comes off as that kind of guy to me. Girls you know that guy friend that acts like that. Totally disgusting, but you love him anyway lol.**

**A/N: Keikan came from me watching this show called Fatal Attractions on Animal Planet. These people were keeping big cats like panthers, tigers, and lions, but had been mauled or killed by them. Grimmjow's a panther so why not let him keep one lol? I would rather people didn't keep them though.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you BadGirlxD, Writer's=411, and laxus23 for reviewing!**

**There is a lemon is this one. I normally move it to tumblr, but this one isn't raunchy so I'm not too worried.**

* * *

Grimmjow told Rukia to stay at his place until he returned as he opened the door to his Camaro. He hadn't driven it in a little while so he decided to take it to quickly see Harribel and go over this fight. Right now he could care less about his stupid match. His hormones were raging and he wanted that raven haired girl underneath him. He longed to please her in every way possible. He was going to show her just how much better of a lover he was than that punk Ichigo. Kami, if he ever came in contact with that fuck, he wasn't sure what he would do to him. Knowing Rukia, she probably wouldn't want any violence to happen between them. She may be feisty, but she didn't seem like one to seek revenge.

He remembered when she told him of the incident between her best friend and her ex at the mall before they started dating. She said her best friend was always strong and they had fought as kids, Ichigo getting his ass completely handed to him. Rukia could have let Kaien kick his ass again, but she stopped him. Then again, there are cops in the mall so she probably just didn't want him to get arrested. It didn't matter though. Rukia was his woman and it was going to stay that way.

He smiled as he pictured her shirtless like she had been moments before that damn phone rang. She was slim, but her hips curved out just perfectly. Her skin was so soft and he couldn't wait to get back to what he had started. This girl was driving him nuts just from the little bit that had been accomplished. He had a feeling that he would develop an insatiable need to be inside her.

Grimmjow growled and picked up the speed as he got onto the highway. He was going to make this as quick as possible. Sure he wanted to have sex, but he really just wanted to see Rukia again. After the short amount of time they had been together, he couldn't believe how much he cared for her. The last thing he wanted to do was fall for her though. Seriously what kind of love struck guy was he turning into? He had just been head over heels for Michiko and now he was fond of spending time with this woman he met less than two months ago.

He refused to be some sappy man. It wasn't possible for him to be that. Nonetheless, he felt a grin cross his face as he continued to think about his woman. He hit the steering wheel in irritation.

"Fuckin' woman..." he said through gritted teeth. Once again, his scowl changed to a smile and he tried to force it back. "What are you doing to me?"

Grimmjow pulled in front of the large building and parked. He put a cap on his head and exited the car. He quickly walked to the building and flashed his ID. The security guards let him in and he was soon trailing down the familiar hallways. He looked into the training room and saw Harribel working with a female who was completely demolishing the punching bag. A blank look was on her face as her violet hair swung with every punch and kick.

Grimmjow whistled as he walked through the door. "Fucking hard left hook." He turned to Harribel. "New girl?"

"Yes," Harribel said as she looked at him. Finally she was decently clothed in black shorts and a yellow tank top. Usually Harribel's chest would be noticeable from a mile away. "This is Nemu."

The girl bowed respectfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Grimmjow sir."

Grimmjow frowned. "What the hell?"

This girl was just pounding the sand out of the punching bag, but she was this quiet and respectful girl when she wasn't fighting? He had never seen something so crazy in his life. "Excuse me sir," Nemu said as she stood straight, teal eyes showing nothing. "I would like to spar against you if you have the time."

Grimmjow cocked his head at the smaller woman. She was lean and her purple work out clothes were kind of big on her, making her look ever smaller. He wasn't sure how she would stand up to him. Only one way to find out. Just a quick little spar so he could discuss his next match and get back to Rukia.

Grimmjow smirked and removed his hat. "Okay let's see what you've got." He walked over to where they kept spare gloves and pulled out a pair of black ones then slipped them on. He stretched quickly and motioned a hand towards himself, letting Nemu know to start. He didn't think this was going to be serious at all. He changed his mind when he was on his back and Nemu was attempting to lock him in a tap out hold.

Grimmjow's crazy smile appeared and he reversed the hold. This might take longer than he thought.

* * *

Rukia had gone back into the house after closing the garage door behind Grimmjow. She leaned against the door leading into garage once she was inside the kitchen. She willed her heart to stop beating so fast as she tried to catch her breath. Her body felt like it was on fire wherever his hand had touched. She wasn't exactly a sex freak, but she did have needs and they hadn't been met in a long time. She wondered if her body responded like it did because she wanted to have intercourse or if it was because Grimmjow was the one who it would be with. She was voting on the latter.

That man had become a huge part of her life in a mere few weeks. She loved every moment she spent with him and even when they were still together, she was eager to when she would see him again. Her friends were happy for her and she was ready to introduce him to her brother. He always knew when someone wasn't good and he had actually told her that Ichigo wasn't. How right he had been.

Oh well, that chapter of her life was now behind her and she wasn't looking back ever. She was happy that Ichigo and Michiko decided to let go of them because that made it so they could meet each other. Grimmjow was like her fantasy man. He was strong and his exotic features could make any woman melt. He was cocky and arrogant, but also caring and sweet. She felt her heart smile just thinking about it. She had a huge crush on this guy for sure.

Rukia decided to go back to the living room and looked through the movies. She passed movie after movie and couldn't decide on which movie to watch. She was extremely surprised when she came across a certain stack of movies.

"Mega man?"

Rukia was dumbfounded as she went through the stack that had all kinds of old shows from Sonic to Power Rangers and even Ninja Turtles. What the heck was Grimmjow doing with all these kid shows? She herself liked cartoons still, but she never took Grimmjow as the type to watch things like Ninja Turtles. She stifled her laughter at how cute it was. She was definitely going to bring that up when he got back. Well after they finished what was planned.

Rukia decided on Rush Hour 2. She was in the mood for a laugh and who better to make that happen than Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker? She was confused at how to work the DVD player at first, but she figured it out and soon was curled up on the couch laughing at how silly "Lee" and "Carter" were.

She adjusted when she felt her phone vibrating and was completely taken aback at the number. It was no longer in her phone, but she still knew it when she saw it. Rukia scoffed and rejected the call, placing the phone next to her. She knew that Rangiku was going to love it when she found out who called her. She actually found herself laughing out loud. Ah, she had a feeling it would happen one day.

The phone vibrated again, letting her know that she had a new message. She just let the phone sit there although she was itching to see what it said. She ignored the urge and decided that she was going to allow Grimmjow to check it for her.

Rukia found that she couldn't get into the movie anymore and decided to do something else while she was waiting for him to return. She got up and turned off the DVD player along with the television. She pondered for a moment on what she should do. For a second, she was thinking of going to visit Keikan, but her life span told her it wasn't a good idea to go without Grimmjow. She knew he had a gym somewhere, but she didn't have work out clothes. She really didn't know what was keeping her boyfriend. It had been almost an hour and a half since he left her longing for him.

She shook her head. She knew that Grimmjow's work was top priority and she didn't mind that at all. His job was an amazing one and pretty glamorous. It was true that she didn't like him for his money, but it was pretty interesting dating someone famous. The paparazzi was extremely annoying though. They were constantly trying to get her to talk to them. Maybe if she gave them the information they wanted, they would go away for a little bit. That would make her feel so much better.

Rukia smiled again just thinking about him. She settled for just doing a little snooping for a moment. Not exactly going through his things, but just getting to know his place a little better. She started walking down the hallway opposite of the kitchen. She looked to the right and saw the clear glass separating a large gym. So this was where it was.

Rukia opened the door and entered. He had a bunch of different types of exercising equipment and a large boxing ring in the middle. This room was like an actual gym all by itself. It was pretty impressive. Rukia looked over and saw a large grey cabinet. Maybe he had something she could wear for her work out in there. She was still bare foot from earlier so she padded across the thin blue carpet to the cabinet and opened it. Bingo.

Everything he would possibly need was in that cabinet, but she focused on the navy blue sweats and a white muscle shirt. She removed her jeans and shirt then dropped them on the floor next to her. After she slipped on the work out gear, she picked up her clothes and laid them on the boxing ring floor. She looked across the room and tried to figure out what she was going to use first. She decided on the rowing machine and soon after a quick warm up, she started her "pass the time" work out.

* * *

_He's gone._

Michiko breathed a sigh of relief as she heard his car crank up and leave. This was the best part of her day: when Satoshi went to work. He was a real estate agent and he often worked long hours. This was the only time she could get away from the physical and psychological abuse. It was the only time when she felt safe. Well not safe as she was sure he had cameras rigged in the house. She knew she had to get out of this, but as of how...she wasn't so sure yet.

Satoshi said he was going to treat himself to a cruise the next weekend. When she asked why he was going by himself, he said that he wasn't. A woman from the agency was going with him. Michiko had never felt so terrible in her life. Not only was he abusive and dominated her in all aspects, but he also was cheating on her and had no sense of remorse about it.

She broke down in tears and asked him why did he hurt her so much. She told him that she had cared about him and all she had wanted was to be happy with him like how they were when they first met. He did something that made her realize just how evil he was: he laughed. He smiled as she wept in front of him. He then slammed her into the closest wall and said he hurt her because he could. He was her master and what she wanted didn't mean anything anymore. She sadly wished she had known how twisted he was before hand.

Michiko moved and sat on the couch. Since he would be gone a weekend, she had to figure out how to get away. She didn't know what to expect though. He wouldn't just leave her there for three days including that Friday. He didn't mind it when he was on his way to work because he had a rottweiler that was trained to attack anyone it didn't recognize and it had never come in contact with her other than through the glass sliding door so it would definitely rip her to shreds. Her only hope would be the back door although the back yard was fenced by a smooth wooden gate that was way taller than her.

The abused woman clenched her fists together. She had to do this. She had to escape because if this didn't stop, he would surely kill her. He had already threatened that he would kill her if she tried to leave him once before. On top of that, she had no way to support herself. That was a reason why she hadn't attempted to escape before. That wasn't the only reason though.

She felt like she deserved this after hurting her best friend the way she had. He has been there for everything. All the good times like when Grimmjow got her tickets to her favorite country artist Tim Mcgraw and went with her although he hated country music. He was also there during those nights when she cried brokenly after someone close to her had been killed. He was the best thing she could have ever asked for and she let him go for a deadly crush.

Michiko stood defiantly and decided enough was enough. When she got away, Grimmjow would be the first one she called when she got to a phone. His number was the only one she could remember so that had to mean something. She often chanted it in her mind so she couldn't forget. Grimmjow would help her like he always had, beating her enemies to a pulp (as long as they were male of course). She was going to make up for what she had done with the love him he wanted from the beginning. This woman who she had learned was named Rukia Kuchiki better be ready.

"Look out Rukia. I'm coming to get Grimmjow back."

* * *

Rukia had worked up quite a sweat. When she looked at the clock, it was still early, a little past twelve. It still had been hours since she started her workout. Grimmjow must have been pretty busy. At least he had better be. She really wasn't even in the mood anymore. He better be able to get her back in the mood because if he couldn't, he wasn't going to get laid. She was sure he could though.

For now, Rukia decided to take a shower. She grabbed her clothes from the ring and continued down the hallway. She didn't want to be all sweaty and stinky and...salty when Grimmjow returned. She would put back on her clothes after she finished, but wouldn't bother with putting back on her bra and underwear. They were sweaty as well so that would just be nasty.

She saw an open room door and entered. With as big as it was, it definitely had to belong to Grimmjow. She could tell he had a lot of clothes from the size of the dresser in the room. She wasn't surprised by that fact either. She looked over at the large bed. It was king sized and it had silk black sheets on it with a mountain of pillows. "Who the heck needs that many pillows?" she wondered out loud as she moved over to the framed pictures on the right side of the wall. Most were of famous boxers and previous MMA fighters. As she moved down them, she saw one of Grimmjow smiling his toothy grin with a young boy on his shoulders and his arm around a woman's shoulders.

Rukia studied the child first. He had to be maybe six or seven years old and he wore the same smile as Grimmjow and the woman in the picture did. A black cap was on his head, but his curly black locks were sticking out of the underside of the hat. It was very cute and Rukia never guessed that Grimmjow would be good with kids. Who was this child to him? He still hadn't told her anything about his family, but she respected that he was a private person and that he probably had a lot of hard times in his past. That most likely made it difficult to share with just anyone. She wasn't going to be just anyone to him though.

She was however curious to who the woman was. She was very beautiful and her eyes were a strange color of blue just like Grimmjow's only darker. What really caught her attention was her burgundy hair. It was very pretty, but still...who was she? Was it Michiko?

Rukia swallowed. If it was her, was the boy...their son? Now the raven haired woman had no problem with children. She loved them and wanted a few of her own when the time came, but that still is quite a big thing to hide from someone you are dating who isn't the mother of your child.

She attempted to hide her anger. It might just be a misunderstanding and that might not even be Michiko. It could be a family member or another friend or something. Rukia decided to drop it and finally walked into the open door that she was sure was the bathroom. She placed her clothes on top of the marble counter and searched underneath the sinks for a towel and a washcloth. She picked out a tan towel and matching washcloth. She was amazed by his bathroom as well. It was just so beautiful and now she was just contemplating on whether to take a nice bath or hit the glass shower. She decided on the shower because she wanted to get clean before Grimmjow got back from meeting with Harribel.

"Well what have you been up to?" She turned to see said man standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. He smirked at her. "Trying on my clothes are you? I think I like you in them."

Grimmjow's appearance was as bad as hers if a bit worse. His hair was all over the place and his white shirt was slightly wet. She returned his smirk. "And just what exactly were you doing hmm?"

"I ended up sparring against our newest fighter. She was tough and it took hours to beat her."

"Her," Rukia said in a voice that said "don't make me castrate you". "What do you mean her?"

"We have female fighters as well," Grimmjow said removing his shirt. "I found Harribel training her and she asked me to spar with her. I saw how she was nearly destroying the punching bag so I wanted to see how strong she was."

Rukia's eyes flashed dangerously. "So you were so late because you wanted to fight some girl to see how strong she was? Is that even allowed?"

Grimmjow snorted irritably as he moved over to the shower and started the water. "I'm a fighter Rukia. That's what I am bottom line so I will never pass up a fight. I didn't hit her in the face though. Doesn't that count for something? In our gym during training, there is no male and female. If a woman wants to spar with a man she can."

Grimmjow was also barefoot so once the shower was going, he turned to her and hooked a thumb in his baggy black sweats. He slid them down seductively to where the start of pubic hair was. Rukia's eyes followed like a magnet. All her anger dissipated in that instant.

_Dammit why does he have to be so...gorgeous_.

"Looks like you need a shower too," he joked playfully. "You're sweaty as hell."

"Yeah I worked out in the gym for a bit," Rukia said, painfully dragging her eyes back up to his face. They then ended up lowering again to his abs. He smirked and placed his hand inside his pants. Rukia blinked. Kami was he a tease, two could play that game.

She placed her towel and washcloth on top of her clothes. "I do need a shower," Rukia said as she slowly removed her shirt. "I was hoping you could um..." She turned away from him and removed her bra. "Help me..." She then slowly lowered her jeans, giving him a good view of her lace pink panties.

She watched Grimmjow's reaction while keeping an innocent face. His hand started to move in his pants as he gazed at her. Rukia walked towards him with her arms over her chest. When she was close, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Wouldn't you rather someone else do that for you?"

"Fuck yeah," he responded as he gazed down at her.

He then crashed his lips against hers. Rukia grasped his shoulders and hoisted herself up. Grimmjow released himself and hooked his strong arms underneath her bottom as Rukia's hands tangled in his hair. Rukia already felt like she was ready for him despite the fact that they both smelled of sweat and were slightly sticky. She wouldn't though as she preferred clean over dirty. It wasn't a turn on for her, but Grimmjow definitely was.

The aqua haired man placed her back on her feet and his woman immediately yanked down his sweats and boxers. He stepped out of them. She studied him for a moment and the first thing she realized that his pubic hair was also blue and it was shaved down.

"Don't like bushes so I don't keep one," Grimmjow said as his fingers hooked in her underwear.

"And what if I had one?" Rukia teased knowing full well that she also shaved.

Grimmjow pulled down her panties and smirked again at her. "Then you would shave it first."

Rukia giggled as she grabbed the washcloth and stepped inside after him. The water was nice and warm so Rukia moved in front of Grimmjow. "I get to clean up first."

Grimmjow's eyes gleamed with desire as she began to lather up the soap and wash the grime off of her body. When she was almost finished, Grimmjow cupped her left breast from behind and took the washcloth from her other hand. "You did say you wanted me to help you get clean didn't you?"

Rukia nodded and leaned back against the wall of muscle behind her. She could feel his arousal pressing into her back and she herself was growing impatient, but didn't show it. Grimmjow placed the washcloth on the rack hanging from the shower's head. She looked over her shoulder at him, not really sure of his actions. He continued to give her that smirk as he lathered his hands with soap. He then ran his hands from her neck and down her arms, moving his fingers in circular motions.

He was relaxing her. His hands were working over all the taut muscles and causing them to release their tight hold. She exhaled in contentment as his hands moved over her stomach, completely skipping her breasts which slightly disappointed her.

Grimmjow kissed her cheek. "I want you," he whispered hotly as one hand went back to her breast and the other he placed under the water's flow to rinse the soap from his hand.

He then ducked that hand between her thighs, cupping her womanhood. Rukia gasped as his fingers opened her and began running along her walls, making her knees go weak. He didn't know what he was doing to her. Well she was sure he did and that's why he was doing it. All she knew was that she didn't want him to stop. It felt so good and she wanted more.

"Grimmjow," Rukia panted. "Stop with the games."

Grimmjow chuckled then moved her aside so he could quickly clean himself up. While he washed, Rukia's fingers wandered over his muscular back. She wondered just how powerful he would be and she was nearly shaking with anticipation. Once he finished, he turned off the water and they both stepped out. The fighter picked up the towel, unfolded it, and started the process of drying Rukia's naked body. They gazed at each other through the mirror's reflection and she smiled.

Grimmjow then dried himself off and the next thing she knew, she was on her back on the plush white rug and Grimmjow was eyeing her body. "What are you doing?"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" he answered as his tongue darted out to lick her neck and his hand once again moved between her slightly parted legs. "Mmm, already wet."

"You sure that isn't water?" Rukia said softly, closing her eyes and relishing the feeling of his expert fingers teasing her flower.

"Positive," he answered as he captured her right nipple between his teeth.

Rukia gasped and gripped his shoulders as his tongue brought the pink bud to a point. He was making her feel so good. Her body was craving more, wanting all that the man on top of her had to offer her and she would take all of it willingly.

She moaned and threw her head back as two fingers dipped inside her. She heard Grimmjow growl and he moved back up to bite her neck. He was so raw and powerful just like the big cat he was named after. She needed him now; she meant it when she said enough games.

"Grimmjow!"

As if he read her mind, he sank into her depths. She momentarily panicked. "You are wearing a condom right?"

Grimmjow snorted. "If you didn't have your eyes closed you would have seen me put it on."

Rukia frowned. "No need to catch an attitude."

Grimmjow scowled, pulled back, and slammed into her causing Rukia to arch her back at the delicious feeling. She was going to kill him later, but for now she just wanted more of that feeling. "Is that all you got?"

Grimmjow immediately set a fast and hard pace, thrusting his hips powerfully. He grasped the backs of her knees and spread her further while also pushing her thighs back. He was hitting places that hadn't been touched in such a long time and it was amazing. Her moaning and scratching of his back when he lay almost completely over her urged him on. He was making love to her so hard that it felt like he was going to pound her into the floor.

She felt his breath fanning across her shoulder as he continued to move. She couldn't help but moan his name, panting as he pounded into her. Rukia couldn't remember the last time she had intercourse as rough as this. It was what they both wanted so it was no issue to her.

Grimmjow bit her neck again and this time she was sure he broke through the skin. "I'll show you a fucking attitude."

Was that so? It was definitely time for her to take over. Rukia knocked Grimmjow on his back and he sat up just as she positioned herself over him. She leaned down and licked the shell of his ear, then bit down just as he had done to her. He hissed and his hands gripped her hips tighter. She sucked on his neck and listened to his voice turn heavy. Pleasing him was also something she wanted to do. She wanted him to feel the same pleasure he was giving her. More importantly, she had to get him back.

She lowered herself onto him and the both moaned in unison. His hands went to her bottom and he followed her movements. She tightened her muscles and he groaned loudly.

"Fuck Rukia..."

She moved faster on him and from his moans, she could tell he was close to losing it so she continued to torture his neck, especially behind his ears. Grimmjow leaned back so he was lying down on the rug and groaned his release.

Rukia toppled forward onto his chest breathing heavily. Once they were able to catch their breath, Rukia got off and Grimmjow peeled off the condom then threw it in the trash. "Guess we'll have to shower again huh?"

Rukia just laughed out loud. It was slightly weak from exhaustion. She stood, her legs wobbling a bit and Grimmjow did the same. They quickly rinsed themselves and when they got out and dried off, Grimmjow insisted that she wear a pair of his MMA shorts and another one of his muscle shirts.

"I should have known that this would be your type of dress up," Rukia joked, her fingers locked in her shirtless lover's hand. He only wore a pair of silk boxers claiming that he didn't feel like wearing a lot of clothes.

"Maybe," Grimmjow responded. "Lets get something to eat. There's a bunch of shit in the kitchen."

"Sounds good."

Rukia was definitely hungry and when she looked at the clock it said 2:03 p.m. They went at it for a little over an hour. Not bad after being physically exhausted by training.

As they walked through the living room, Rukia saw her phone and remembered that she wanted Grimmjow to check the message. She walked over and picked it up then handed it to Grimmjow. He looked at her quizzically.

"I got a phone call from a number I recognized earlier," Rukia explained as she tucked a raven lock behind her ear. "A message was left and I don't want to look at it."

Grimmjow nodded and flipped the phone open. "It's a text message. It says 'can we talk'."

_Now he wants to talk? It's too late now._

Grimmjow saw the hardened expression on her face. His features went blank and then he frowned. "Who is this from?"

Rukia's face stayed set in stone. "Ichigo."

* * *

**Ichigo and Michiko are trying to get back into their lives! =O**


End file.
